The Chemistry Teacher
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: Mercedes is a divorced mother of two. While adjusting to her new found single life when she is introduced to her son's chemistry teacher. M for later chapters.
1. Landon

So i know i have two other stories that I STILL need to update but this one just came to me and I needed to get this out before it left me...this is a Teacher!Sam fic...I got the idea from looking at pictures of chord as ralph wilkerson from The middle...hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>"Landon, I know you're having a rough time but I need you to get a grip and focus on your school work." Mercedes told her 15 year old son. They were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the letter she received in the mail from his school. His grades were not up to par this semester and Mercedes Jones was not having that.<p>

"I know mama; it's just that Chemistry is so damn frustrating this year." She narrowed her eyes at her son, not liking the choice of words he used.

"I get that you are frustrated, but you will not use that type of language when speaking to me. Do you understand me?" Landon's shoulders slumped even more.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, this letter says that your chemistry teacher, Mr. Evans wants to have conference tomorrow, to discuss what we can do to get your grade up. We're going to go in there with an open mind and you will not give any attitude. Are we clear?" Landon looked into his mother's eyes with such a sad expression and nodded. Her heart almost broke. Landon always had a rough time focusing. He always battled his issue with dyslexia. She knew why Landon was having an extra tough time focusing. The fact that she and her now Ex-husband David had divorced. He was pissed off at his father for cheating on his mother with another woman. He was also pissed because they were ending their marriage. She couldn't blame him for being pissed, hell she wanted to kill the bastard but that would have left him without both of his parents. So divorce was next best thing.

"Good now go tell your sister to get off that computer and wash up before dinner."

The next day, Mercedes left work early so she could make it in time for the parent-teacher conference with Landon's teacher. School had already let out and Landon was to wait in the classroom with Mr. Evans while they waiting for her arrival. When Mercedes stopped at the classroom door, she could see her son sitting behind a desk, talking to a tall blond man. He seemed to be her age and that surprised her. She had expected to see a man that looked like her chemistry teacher. Fat, bald and miserable. This man was smiling. He had a very beautiful smile, she thought. She shook her head, trying to shake away the thought and knocked on the door. When the man looked up and saw her, she felt her body react in a way she never thought would happen again. "_Holy shit_" she cursed mentally as she watched him walk across the room and the door and opened it.

"Mrs. Williams? Landon's mom?" He asked with a warm and welcoming smile. His mouth was the first thing she noticed.

"Ms. Jones, please. I am Landon's mom. You're Mr. Evans?"

"Yes ma'am I am. Please call me Sam." The southern drawl in his voice made her body reacting in that weird way again and she hoped it didn't show. He opened the door wider and invited her in. When her son turned around to face her, he had one of the biggest smiles on his face; something she hadn't see in a very long time.

"Hey mom." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie." She said before she planted a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Landon and I were just having a friendly debate about the Super bowl this weekend."

"Mom, can you believe he's a Giant's fan? Who does that?" One thing her and Landon bonded with was football. It used to be a thing that she and her _husband_ did with him. She looked up at his teacher smiled.

"Oh really? Well did you school him on why Tom Brady is the man?" Mr. Evans flashed a toothy smile and shook his head.

"Yes he did, well tried to anyway. I still think he's not nothin' on Manning though." She let out a feminine giggle.

"If you say so Mr. Evans." She removed her coat and slid into the desk next to her son. Mr. Evans proceeded to stand in front of his desk and leaned up against it, rolling the sleeves of his grey cardigan up. She couldn't help but notice the muscles in his forearms.

"Okay, so I asked you to meet me here today so we could discuss trying to get Landon's grade up. I know he's been having some trouble focusing and I've been trying to figure out what the problem is without stepping over any boundaries. But, I think I do know one part of the issue."

"And what might that be?"

"Landon is dyslexic, is he not?" Mercedes looked at her son, and looked back at his chemistry teacher.

"Yes he is."

"I know how hard it is to cope with, being a person who's dealt with dyslexia in high school myself."

"You're dyslexic Mr. Evans?" Landon asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes sir I am, I've learned to deal with it and I want to help you. If your mother will agree with it." She kept her eyes on her son's teacher.

"I'm listening."

"One of the ways I learned to deal with my learning disability was through music. I noticed that you always have your ipod or you're always making a beat on your desk so I have a proposition for you and your mother." When Sam Evans looked at Mercedes Jones, she felt something that she didn't even feel when she first met the father of her children. Something about his dazzling green eyes did something to her stomach.

"And that would be?" she asked, trying to ignore the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

"For you to allow me to give your son music lessons. Teach him how to read music and make music. I want to also work with him on chemistry but I just think this will be a great outlet for him to work on his focusing." Mercedes looked at her son, who was still sporting a big grin on his face.

"Do I even need to ask what you want to do?"

"Ma, please? I still have that guitar that Paw Paw gave me."

"But Landon, sweetie you haven't touched that thing in years." He gave her a pleading look.

"I-"

"I can tune it up for him." Sam cut in. She looked up at him and then back at her son.

"Please mama?" He poked his bottom lip; a maneuver that always won her over.

"Oh don't you dare." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Sam had done the same thing, poking his bottom lip out.

"Please mama?" She let out a loud laugh.

"Really? You don't play fair at all."

"Only when I'm trying to get my way." He shot her a quick wink and Mercedes tried her damn hardest not let her body react to it. She could feel her face getting hot. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Fine ONLY if it does not create a conflict with your other studies." Landon let out a celebratory fist pump and then high five'd his teacher. Mercedes continued to laugh as shook her head at her son and Mr. Evans.

"I'm going to come up with an after school plan tonight and get back to you on everything. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Landon stood up from his desk.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of my stuff out of my locker." The two adults nodded at the excited teen. Mercedes stood up just as Sam lifted off his desk.

"Landon is really a great kid." Sam said as Landon exited the class room.

"Yeah, he is...he's just having a tough time right now."

"Is something else troubling him? If you don't mind me asking."

"I just finalized my divorced from his father."

"Ah, that would explain why you corrected me about your last name. Yeah that could be tough for a kid his age."

"Yeah tell me about it. I mean I can't blame him for being upset. But I don't want him losing focus on his school work because of my problems."

"True but that just goes to show what kind of man your son is becoming. He cares about his mother's feelings and doesn't like seeing her hurt."

"Yeah I guess you have a point there."

"So Landon already has a guitar. Does music run in your family?"

"My dad is the music director at our church and I sing in the choir."

"I had a feeling you were a singer."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I don't know...you just have this look about you."

"I suppose Mr. Evans."

"Please, call me Sam. I feel like my dad is sitting around here." She let out a soft giggle.

"Well Sam, Ms. Jones makes me feel old so call me Mercedes."

"_Mercedes_. I like that." The way he said her name sent chills up and down her spine. She clutched the strap of her purse that hung off her shoulder, still trying to ignore her body's reactions.

"Well, Sam it was nice to meet you. I really hope you can help my son get back on track."

"Oh I'm going to make sure I can do everything in my power to make sure he does so." He gave her a look that assured her that he was indeed speaking the truth.

"Okay, then. I look forwards to seeing your plan." Before Sam could say anything else, Landon had returned to the classroom.

"Ok, I'm ready mom."

"Okay sweetie we need to get going to pick up Leila from Santana's." He nodded and then looked at his teacher.

"See ya in the morning Mr. Evans."

"You got it. It was a pleasure meeting you Mercedes. I hope to see you again soon." She gave him a warm smile as she and her son headed out of the classroom and down the hall. They both walked out of the school in a comfortable silence.

"What are you smiling about mom?" Landon asked, as she pulled out of the parking lot of the school. She didn't even know she had been smiling.

"I don't know. Am I not allowed to smile?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, it's been so long since I've seen you smile mama. I've missed it."

"Oh well I could same for you mister. It was nice seeing you smile for a change as well."

"Yeah I guess Mr. Evans has a certain way of bringing happiness to people, huh?" Mercedes could feel her face starting to get hot at the thought of her son's chemistry teacher.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	2. David

"Thanks for picking Amya up for me, Tana" Mercedes told her best friend of 20 years as she and Landon stepped inside her townhouse.

"Woman, don't thank me. You know I look out for the little booger. Lan, your sister's upstairs with Brittany." He nodded and then headed up the stairs to find his sister. Santana looked back at Mercedes.

"What's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look...happy."

"Oh my goodness, you sound like Landon. What's wrong with looking happy?"

"Nothing at all. It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you smiling the way you are. So what's the deal?" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I'm happy that my son is about to get some help in school."

"Oh yeah, that was today. How did that go? Is his teacher anything like our chemistry teacher?" She shook her head vigorously

"Oh definitely not."

"Ooooh Landon's got a hot teacher?"

"Uh-" Mercedes could feel the heat rising in her face again.

"Holy shit. His teacher _is _hot. You're fucking blushing!" Santana yelled excitedly.

"Shhhh! Shut up Santana."

"What's so wrong with you having the hots for a man? Lord knows you deserve it."

"What's wrong is that it's my son's teacher. Oh my God did I just admit that I have the hots for my son's chemistry teacher?" She palmed her face as her best friend began laughing hysterically.

"Yes you did."

"I don't even know if that's really the deal. I mean I just met the man for Pete's sake! I really don't know the man other than he wants to help my son get his grades up."

"That should be the most important thing."

"I don't really think I need to be thinking about that sort of thing. I'm newly divorced."

"All the more reason you should have an open mind! You can get any man you want now." She cut her eyes at Santana.

"Highly doubtful Santana."

"And why is that?"

"Because! Nobody is going to want a divorced overweight mother of two. If my sorry excuse of a husband didn't, why would anybody else?" Before Mercedes could stop herself, she began crying. She felt the arms of her best friend wrap around her.

"Oh Mercy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open that can of worms on you. It's just that I want to see you happy. After all the shit you've been through, you deserve that. Seeing you smiling today was such a good feeling. I just miss this smile...shit now you going to make me cry." Mercedes stopped crying.

"I know and I'm trying to be happy I really am. It's just going to take a while. Honestly seeing a smile on my son's face when i walked in that classroom today...it was like the best feeling ever."

"Maybe this chemistry teacher could be good for the both of you." Santana said with a wink and smile. She laughed as she wiped her face.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey you neeevveerrr know." Santana sang. The sounds of feet coming down the stairs interrupted their moment. Mercedes' 6 year old daughter, Amya came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed as she ran into the arms of her mother.

"Hey baby! how was your day?" Mercedes asked as she held her baby girl tight.

"Really good mommy. I got one of my stories read out loud to the class today." One thing Amya love the most was writing stories. She loved making up things and writing them down.

"Oh that's great baby! You can tell me all about it later at home. Ready to go Lan?" He nodded and she stood up from the kitchen table. Santana pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you girl. Hey, are the kids going over to David's this weekend?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're trying out the joint custody thing. They leave after school on Friday, why?"

"There's this new bar Brit wants to check are coming with us."

"Aww San." She wined.

"Oh don't 'Aww San' me. You're going out, if i have to drag you out of the house."

"Ugh, Whatever. I'll talk to you later. Come on kids, let's go."

When Mercedes got home, she quickly got into "mommie mode". Making sure the kids got started on their homework and started on dinner.

"Landon, if you don't understand anything, let me know okay?" She said, watching her son ponder inside one of his books.

"Yes, mama, I know that." He said that sounded like annoyed tone.

"Hey now, you don't have to act like that."

"Sorry mom." He mumbled as he continued flipping through his textbook.

"Mmmhmm." After helping them with their homework and dinner, she retired into the TV room and caught up on her shows she saved in her DVR. After she put Amya to bed, she received a call from her ex-husband.

"Hello David." She answered in an uninterested tone.

"Why didn't you return my call from earlier?" He asked in a commanding voice.

"Ok one, you have NO right talking to me like that. Two, I was in a meeting with Landon's teacher when you called."

"A meeting with his teacher? Why wasn't I notified about that?"

"Because David, you don't live here anymore."

"But, I am still his father, Mercedes. I think I'm still allowed to be included in things like Parent-Teacher conferences."

"Well you should have thought about that when you decided to create another family."

It was no secret that Mercedes was still upset with David for his infidelity. David was her first everything; first love, first kiss. She did admit that marrying him after high school had been a bad choice, but soon after graduation she found out she was pregnant with Landon. David felt as if he needed to make things right by marrying her. It wasn't until after she had Amya that her marriage began to go south. He had become less affectionate towards her, stayed out extra late after work. All of the signs were there, Mercedes just refused to recognize them. Her breaking point had been when she saw with her own eyes that he was being unfaithful. One day, she had decided to surprise him at work with lunch. David was a successful Accountant and had his own accounting firm. When she walked into the building, she noticed that his secretary was not at her desk. Instead, she was sprawled out across her husband's desk, ass in the air as David pounded into her from behind.

At that moment, her heart had shattered into pieces and hasn't quite mended since that day. That day, she packed up the kids and stayed with Santana and Brittany for almost two weeks. When she felt strong enough to stand being in the same room as David and talked to him. He then proceeded to tell her that he had been having an affair with his secretary for 3 years. It had started right after Amya was born. She felt like the world had fallen down upon her. Thanks to her support system that consisted of her parents, big brother Rashad and best friends Santana and Brittany, she was able to pull through and file for divorce. She took everything from him, the house, the car, she even began collecting alimony. The only thing she gave back to him was his last name. If she really wanted her way, she could have easily given her children her last name but they were apart of him, she couldn't strip him of that too.

"Look, I didn't call to argue with you. I called to see what time you wanted me to pick the kids up on Friday."

"Well they both get home from school at around 3:30 so whatever time you're done with work."

"Alright then….So Landon is still having trouble focusing?"

"Yeah, Chemistry is the hardest for him now. Luckily his teacher can help him. He's creating an after school plan to help him get better with focusing and help him with his dyslexia." Mercedes could hear a voice in the background calling David and she rolled her eyes. The sound of the bitch the ruined her marriage irked her to no end.

"I'll be there in a minute! Damn. Alright Mercedes I'll be there to pick the kids up at around 5 okay?"

"Yep." When she ended the call, she let out a deep sigh of relief. She couldn't help but tense up when talking to him.

When she ended the call, she let out a deep sigh of relief. She couldn't help but tense up when talking to him. If it weren't for the kids, she wouldn't have any contact with him whatsoever.

Once she had enough of the television, she checked on the kids one last time before going to bed herself but not before having last minute thoughts about her son's chemistry teacher.


	3. A night out

As promised, Sam created an afterschool plan that allowed Landon to work on getting his chemistry grade back and begin his guitar lessons. Starting the following week, right after school; they would spend an hour working on chemistry. Then, for the forty-five minutes, Sam would show him the basics of playing the guitar. It felt so good to see her son be so excited about learning something new. He had asked Mercedes if he could get a case for his guitar. She told him that he would have to ask his father, since he would be staying with him for the weekend.

"Ma, do I really have to stay with him the whole weekend?" Landon asked after he and his mother went over his teacher's after school plan. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Unfortunately sweetheart." He smacked his lips and began slouching in his chair.

"I just can't stand having….that lady there. She gets on my nerves." Mercedes could feel the heat in her ears start to boil.

"Does she make you uncomfortable?" Landon hesitated before speaking.

"No….not really…ugh I don't know. Sometimes, she tries to act like she wants to be my mother." She reached across the kitchen table and took her sons hands.

"Landon, listen to me…that woman will NEVER be your mother. Even if something were to happen to me…I'd make sure that woman is to NEVER take my place. Okay?" He flashed a smile that reminded her too much of his father.

"Okay."

"Would you like for me to talk to your dad about her?"

"Please?" She smiled as she stood up and kissed his forehead.

"Sure thing baby."

The rest of the week went by pretty easy and quickly. When Friday rolled around, Santana had made it a point to remind her about going out.

"I know Santana. I'm not backing out tonight." She said on the phone, while looking through her closet.

"I was just checking."

"What kind of bar is this anyway? I don't know what to wear."

"I'm not sure really. All Brittany said was that one of her dance friends' parents just opened a bar recently and that we should check it out. I think the name of it is Mac's Place or something like that. Just find something casual yet sexy, who knows, you may take home a man tonight." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever Santana. What time do I need to be ready?"

"Seven should be good."

'Alright, David's picking the kids up in a few."

"Let me know how that goes."

"Oh I will." She disconnected the call and went to check on the kids. At around 4:30, she got a text from David saying he would be about 30 minutes late picking the kids up. She rolled her eyes as she replied a quick _okay_.

"Typical David." She muttered. Since he was going to be late, she figured she had enough time to hop in the shower quickly and get ready. When 5:30 rolled around, she patiently waited for her ex-husband to arrive. Five thirty turned into six…then six-thirty. When the doorbell rang, she figured it was David and was ready to give him a piece her mind as she opened the door. Instead, it was Santana and her girlfriend Brittany.

"Shit, you look like you're ready to gut someone."

"David isn't here to pick the kids up yet."

"Well where is he?"

"He texted me at four fucking thirty saying he would be 30 minutes late."

"_Hijo de puta! _Did you call him?"

"Yes and the asshole isn't answering." Just as she finished her sentence, she heard a car pull up into her driveway, hunking the horn. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no the hell he did not." She started for the door, but her best friend held her back.

"No! Let that bastard come in here." They heard the car shut off and a car door close. When the doorbell rang, Mercedes took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked to the door. She opened the door to see David with a sorry ass look on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Olivia had car trouble after work."

"You couldn't tell her to wait while you picked up your kids first?"

"Whatever Mercedes, where are the kids?"

"Upstairs, waiting on you." She walked over to the staircase and called her kids down. David studied his ex-wife and realized she was headed somewhere.

"You goin somewhere tonight?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact I am. Santana and Britt are taking me out tonight."

"Oh so that's what you're going to be doing when the kids aren't around? 'Goin out'" Mercedes opened her mouth to speak but her best friend beat her to the punch.

"Listen here _pendejo._ You don't get to question her whereabouts. You lost that privilege the moment you decided to stick your dick into another woman." Mercedes let out a loud snort and then covered her mouth. Before David could retort a comeback, Landon and Amya came down the stairs with their bags in hand.

"Hi Daddy!" Amya exclaimed as she stepped off the last step. She dropped her bag and jumped into her father's arms.

"Hey Sweet Pea! You ready have some fun this weekend?"

"What are we doing?"

"That's a surprise….Hey Landon." Landon looked at his mom quickly and then looked back at his father.

"Hey dad. What took you so long?"

"Livy had car trouble….she's in the car waiting for you guys." Mercedes heard her son groan. She walked over to him and bent him down to her level. He had gotten so tall.

"It's gonna be okay Landon. Just try your best to respect her at all times no matter how on edge she makes you. I'll talk to your father before the weekend is over." She kissed his forehead and then looked at her daughter.

"Uh, do I get any love before you leave?" Amya laughed as she hopped from her daddy's arms and into her mother's.

"I love you mommie! See you on Sunday." She wrapped her tiny arms around Mercedes' neck and squeezed as tight as she could.

"Okay, be good for daddy okay?"

"I will." She let her down and both Amya and Landon proceeded to follow their father out of the door. But not before Santana got her final words out.

"David be sure to give your _querida_ our love." David looked back at her with a scowl, ready to say something but the look on Mercedes's face told him not to say anything in front of the kids. So he just turned his attention back to the door and walked out. When Mercedes closed the door, she let out the loudest laugh.

"Santana you are a mess!"

"What? I've been waiting to give that bastard a piece of my mind."

"I understand. Can we go? I'm starving."

"Yeah we can just eat at the bar." Brittany said. Twenty minutes later they arrived to Mac's Place and quickly found a parking spot. One the way to the entrance, they noticed a sign saying they were having a live band. They could hear the music blaring before they even stepped foot inside.

"Ok I hope this is music I can tolerate listening to. Otherwise Britt you are in trouble." Santana said sternly. When they made their way inside, they realized that a blues band was playing. Mercedes turned to Santana and smiled.

"Is this to your liking Santana?"

"I don't yet, let's find a spot first and I'll come up with a verdict." As they searched for a table a very soulful voice sang out,

_Everyday. Everyday I have the blues._

_Said everyday. Everyday I have the blues._

_When you see me worryin' baby, it's you have to lose._

_No body loves me, Nobody seems to care_

_Nobody loves me, Nobody seems to care_

_Talkin' bout worries and problems people, oh you know I've had my share._

The singer went into his guitar solo just as the found a table and sat down. Mercedes had sat down facing the stage and almost fell out of her seat when she finally got a look at the band.

"Oh my fucking God." Her friends quickly turned to look at her.

"What?"

"The...the guy playing...That's Landon's chemistry teacher." Santana snapped her neck around to get a better look.

"Holy shit! That fucker is hot! Now I see why you were blushing the other day." A hard as she tried, Mercedes could not tear her eyes away from Sam as he played out his solo. The man was good. Damn good. Her attention was quickly turned to his strong forearms and his glistening biceps that were busting through the thin v-neck t-shirt he was wearing.

"This guy's gonna be teaching Landon how to play the guitar?" Santana asked, causing Mercedes to snap out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Suppose to start on Monday."

"If it wasn't dark in here I'd guess you were drooling, Mercedes."

"Shut up Santana! Ain't nobody droolin'."

"Whatever." They both turned their attention back to the band and Sam continued to play out his solo. Mercedes watched his talented fingers master his instrument and noticed to concentration on his face. He had his eyes closed all throughout his solo and then opened them to continue singing.

_Everyday yeah, everyday yeah._

_Now every day, every day , every day_

_Every day, every day, every day, every day_

_Every day, every day, every day, yeah_

_Every day now, Every day I have the blues._

When the band ended the song, Mercedes let out a deep breath, realizing she had been holding it.

"Well shit, I think it's safe to say that even that solo would turn me straight." Brittany blurted as the three of them gave the band their applause. Mercedes scooted out her chair.

"I need a drink." Before her best friends could make any jokes, she stood up and made her way to the bar. There were only a couple people ahead of her so she patiently waited for her turn and pondered on what drink she was going to order. When it was almost her turn, she heard a voice call out her name.

"Mercedes?" She couldn't ignore the way her heart jumped at the sound of Sam Evans calling out her name. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Sam, hi." He flashed the same spine chilling smile he the first time she saw him just a few days prior.

"I knew that was you I spotted at that table. What brings you out here?"

"My best friends brought me out tonight. Nice surprise to see you up there."

"Yeah this is just weekend playtime."

"Well you sounded amazing. I really had no idea you were THAT good." He let out a chuckle that even sounded sexy to her

"Well I don't like to brag." Mercedes turned to see that it was her turn and stepped up to the bartender.

"Can I get A long island and two Smirnoff ices please?" She felt Sam come up beside her.

"Put it on my tab Tony, add a Corona too."

"You don't have to do that Sam."

"No I don't but I wanted to. There's a big difference." She shook her head, somehow knowing she wouldn't be able to win that argument.

"Ok Sam Evans but those are the only drinks you're buying me tonight."

"We'll see about this _Miss Jones_." When the Bartender sat the drinks up, Sam grabbed his beer and her drink.

"I'll help you take these to your table." She nodded and led him back to the table. When Santana saw Mercedes return to the table with company, she looked up them and smiled.

"Oh look, she came back with more than our drinks!"

"Santana…Brittany, this is Sam Evans. He's Landon's Chemistry teacher."

"And one hell of a guitar player." Santana said as she held her hand out to Sam.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Santana pulled out the chair that was between her and Mercedes.

"Sit down, if you have a minute." Sam had his back facing Mercedes so he didn't see the scowl she gave her best friend.

"So what brings you beautiful ladies out tonight?" He asking, looking at all three women, but gave Mercedes an extra look as he said 'beautiful'. Brittany gave him a bright smile.

"One of my dance friends suggested it to me and since Mercy hasn't been out with us in a long time."

"Oh well I'm glad you decided to pick this place."

"So you're a school teacher by day, and Cleveland's guitar God by night?" Santana asked. He smiled and shook his head,

"I wouldn't say all that. But, it's a nice get away from the work week."

"Which is something you failed to mention the other day." Mercedes added.

"I guess it must've slipped my mind." He said as he took a sip from his beer, still keeping eye contact with her.

They all talked for a few more minutes until Sam was called back on stage. The band continued to play blues classics as well as some recent rock songs.

During part of the show, a waitress approached their table with another round of drinks.

"These are compliments of Sam, ladies. He said to enjoy." Mercedes smacked her lips and laughed,

"I told him not to buy anymore drinks for us."

"Looks like he's trying to show you his sweet side, Mercy." Santana sang as she took a sip of her drink. Mercedes just rolled her eyes and took a sip from her Long Island Ice tea.

Sam and Mercedes would occasionally steal glances while he was on stage. For the last number of the night, Sam decided to slow things down. When he broke into a slow blues number, the audience began clapping once they heard what song was about to be performed. He began the song with a guitar solo and again, Mercedes couldn't help but watch his muscles flex and the concentration on his face as he played.

_I'm puttin you baby_

_I'm puttin you right out, right out of my mind_

_I'm puttin you baby_

_I'm puttin you right out, right out of my mind._

_So tired of runnin after you girl, bein', bein', bein', bein', bein', bein' _

_Bein one and one, one and one, one and one, one and one half steps behind...all the time._

_Go tell your friends, your stupid friends_

_Go tell your friends just what Sammy did._

_Go tell your friends. go tell your friends exactly...exactly what Sammy did._

The way he delivered the song was in such a sexy way in Mercedes' opinion, she couldn't help but be turned on. She knew this time she had been watching him with her mouth open and closed it quickly before Santana could turn around and notice.

_If they don't tell you that you're stupid and crazy baby_

_Oh they're just as messed up as you, yeah._

He looked out into the crowd and said,

"Is it okay if I just play my guitar for ya'll?" Everyone in the bar yelled out "YES!" Santana looked back at Mercedes and smiled,

"Oh he's about to show out! Watch!" Sam stepped away from the microphone and went in on his solo, causing Mercedes to smile at the hard expression on his face as his fingers worked up and down on his guitar. The man was indeed a guitar god whether or not he agreed. He was extremely talented. His solo lasted a good portion of the song. Once he finished, everyone then went into thunderous applause. Brittany and Santana had started to fan themselves.

"Holy shit! Who knew a guitar solo could be so damn climatic." Brittany blurted. Mercedes just laughed and shook her head, not trusting her voice because she more than agreed on that statement. Sam stepped back up to the mic.

_Oh nah. I'm puttin you baby _

_Right out, right out, right out of my mind._

_So tired of runnin of you girl_

_being one and one half steps_

_being one and one have steps_

_Being one and one and one and one half steps behind._

Once the song was over, everyone in the bar rose to their feet and gave the band a standing ovation. It had been a while since Mercedes had stood up, so she started to feel the effect of her two drinks she had.

After the band had packed up their equipment, some of the patrons had started to leave the bar. Mercedes and her best friends had taken that as their cue to leave. Santana paid for their food and Mercedes made her way to the bathroom before they left. When she exited the restroom, she noticed Sam leaning up against the wall across from the door.

"I thought you had left already." She said, with surprise in her voice.

"Nope not yet. I wanted to walk you ladies to the your car." She smiled as he followed her back to the table where her friends were.

"Ready to go San?" Santana gave her a sly smile and said,

"Sure. Sam, you comin home with us?" He let out a chuckle.

"No ma'am, just making sure you ladies get to the car safely. I have all my stuff already loaded up and ready to go." The three women nodded and proceeded to head towards the door.

"So I think Landon has hit the jackpot, getting you as a guitar teacher." Mercedes stated as they stepped into the brisk Cleveland nighttime air.

"Is that right?"

"Oh please, you know you're good! Don't play."

"Whatever. I have to keep myself humble."

"You can think you're good and stay humble at the same time."

"If you say so Miss Jones." She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did I tell you about that?" He let out a loud guffaw.

"Oh damn. I'm so sorry. I would sure hate to be in Landon's shoes whenever this face appears."

"Yeah he knows. You better watch it." They all stopped at the car. Santana and Brittany got in the car while, Mercedes stood next to the back passenger seat, her hand on the handle.

"Hey before you go, I remembered I didn't leave any other contact info at the end of the lesson plan so…" He then handed her a card with a couple of phone numbers on it.

"That's my cell and my home number, so If Landon needs any extra help after he leaves school, just call me."

"Ok." He gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Have a goodnight Mercedes." She smiled and nodded

"Okay, you too." She opened her car door and slid in. Before she could grab the handle to close it, Sam beat her to it and closed the door for her. He gave Santana a smile and nod as she started up the car and pulled away. Brittany turned to look back at her and said,

"Mercy, call me crazy but I think your son's teacher was putting the moves on you."

* * *

><p>Spanish translations:<p>

Hijo De Puta= son of a bitch

pendejo= asshole

querida= mistress/homewrecker

The songs in this chapter is B.B Kings Everyday I have the blues and John Mayer Trio version of Out of My mind


	4. French Kiss

Thanks so much for every one's feedback on this story...this story really came out of nowhere and is really taking me on a ride...this chapter is short...i know...but it's sweet...thanks so much to Cari (cariosity on tumblr) for helping me out and doing a quick edit...I've been putting off this chapter for days now and wanted to get this out now because I have to work doubles the rest of the week...I'm hoping after this chapter things can move alone...Thanks again for reading and your feedback is greatly appreciated! i don't own glee...if i did...SAMCEDES WOULD FUCKING BE TOGETHER RIGHT GATDAMN NAO!

* * *

><p>The Saturday following her night out with Santana and Brittany, Mercedes slept until about 10am. It was then that she remembered her kids were not there. It was the first Saturday without them since finalizing her divorce. Although she felt a bit of emptiness, she took advantage of her freedom by getting up and cleaning up the house.<p>

She reorganized her room and office. She cleaned most of the rooms in the house. She went into Amya and Landon's rooms to pick up their dirty laundry when she caught a glimpse of Landon's guitar. That's when she decided she was going to find him a case. Her first thought was to call Sam for his advice on where to find one but figured since she JUST got his number, it would be too soon. So instead, she depended on the internet. She found that there was a Guitar Center nearby. She didn't feel like doing her hair and make-up so she decided to put on a hat and headed out the door. Ten minutes later she made it to her destination and was on her mission. When Mercedes walked inside, almost immediately, a sales associate greeted her.

"Hi! Welcome to Guitar Center. How can I help you today?"

"In what direction would your guitar cases be?" The young man guided her to where all of the guitar accessories were.

"Do you need any help as to which one you need?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to browse for a bit."

"Okay. My name is Rob if you need any more help." She smiled and nodded as she turned her attention towards the wide collection of guitar cases.

She was checking the price of one when she felt someone tap her right shoulder. When she turned to see who it was, no one was there. She found it weird but shook it off and turned back to the guitar case, only to catch a glimpse out of her left eye. She jumped and grabbed her chest.

"Jesus! You just can't do that!" She looked to her left to see Sam, doubled over in laughter.

"I'm sorry but I can't believe you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book!" She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. She did fall for the trick.

"Whatever Sam Evans. What are you doing here? Do you work here _too_?"

"No, I'm just picking up some sheet music. It's actually for Landon. I take it that you're shopping for Landon as well."

"Yeah, Landon doesn't have a case for his guitar and since the kids are with their father this weekend, I figured I'd get it for him." He gave her a surprised glance.

"Kids?"

"I have a six year old daughter, Amya."

"Man on man I bet she's a spitting image of you too."

"Most people say that she is….So do you have any suggestions on what kind I should get for him?"

"Uh, I would go for the one that's he can wear as a backpack. It's a lot easier for him to carry around school when he's got his books."

"Ok, this one it is." She grabbed one off the rack and they proceeded to walked towards check out together. They made their purchases and Sam insisted on walking Mercedes to her car. He helped her out by putting the new guitar case in to her trunk and helping her into her car.

"Hey do you wanna go a get a cup of coffee? That is if you don't have anything else to do. I know this great coffee shop that's not too far from here." Internally she started to panic. She only hoped it hadn't shown on the outside.

"Oh… I am in no condition to go anywhere else. I only left the house to come here and go right back home. I didn't even comb my hair." She said, pointing up at her hat. He flashed that already familiar smile.

"If you ask me, you look just a beautiful as you did last night. Probably even more so. But that's just my opinion." He did his best impression of "the Kanye shrug" and laughed. She had to admit that he was pretty smooth.

"You have to get your way all the time, huh?"

"I just wanna get to know you over a cup of coffee." She sighed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll follow you there." He grinned and nodded and helped her into her car. She waited for him to get into his car and pull out before she did. Just as she was pulling into the parking lot of a coffee shop called "The Café' bean, her cell began to ring. She grabbed it from the cupholder and laughed when she saw Santana's name flash across the screen.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where are you?"

"I just left the Guitar Center, I just picked up a case for Landon's guitar. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you were home so we can get some lunch."

"Um….actually I'm on my way to get some coffee….with Sam." She let out a loud gasp.

"Shut the fuck up! You called him?"

"No of course I didn't call him! I ran into him in the store and then he asked me to join him for coffee."

"Yeah and then it's gonna turn into a little afternoon delight!" She laughed loudly as she got out of the car.

"Oh my God, bye Santana!" She ended the call before her best friend could say anything else. She was still laughing when she met Sam at the entrance of the coffee shop.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just my crazy ass best friend." He opened the door and motioned for her to enter first.

"Santana, right?"

"Yes, that girl is a mess….but she's my world." Before they stepped up to the counter, they scanned the wall menu. Mercedes turned to him and asked,

"So what's good here?"

"I usually get something chocolate or caramel flavored. There's one that I think you'd like. Would you let me order it for you?"

"Uh..sure. You have been here before me." He chuckled as he stepped up to the counter and looked at the barista.

"Can I get two small French kisses please? But could you add a shot of caramel to both?" When she heard the words "French kisses" she let out a loud snort. He looked back at her.

"What?"

"French kiss? Really?"

"It's just the name of the drink. Who doesn't like French kisses though?"

"I guess you have a point, Mr. Evans." Shortly after he ordered, their drinks were ready. Their drinks were in creative looking coffee mugs, rather than in the usual paper coffee cups. Sam grabbed them both and lead Mercedes to a spot with two plush lounge chairs with a small table in between. She sat down first as Sam handed her one of the mugs. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the delicious scent.

"Mmhm, what's in this?"

"White chocolate, vanilla bean and I added caramel to it….go ahead…try it." She blew into the mug first before taking a sip. The sip was big enough to get a good taste of every flavor he mentioned when describing the drink. She closed her eyes and smiled. Sam let out a soft chuckle.

"Good right?"

"This is heavenly."

"See? I knew you'd like it." She laughed as she sat her mug on the table in between them.

"So, Sam. I noticed that you have a bit of a southern accent. Where down south are you from?"

"I thought I had got rid of that damn accent. I'm from Nashville. I moved up with my family when I was about 17."

"Oh so you've been here in Cleveland since?"

"Yes, ma'am I have. Are you from here?

"Actually I'm from a small town called Lima. VERY small town. I couldn't wait to get outta there. Moved down here shortly after I had Landon."

"I still find it hard to believe you have two kids…let alone a 15 year old."

"Yeah, well I got pregnant with Landon not too long after graduation." She said in a very seldom tone, not wanting to bring up her ex-husband. Sam reached across and put his hand on top of hers.

"Hey it happens."

"Yeah I know. My kids are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. They are what have kept me going."

They continued to chat and got to know each other. They both shared stories about growing up and their school years. Mercedes shared with him how it was growing up and singing in church. They got so carried away with discussion, they sort of lost track of time. Mercedes had pulled out her phone to check the time when she had noticed that they had been talking for almost two hours.

"Oh my goodness, time flew by really fast." She said with a gasp.

"It's like that when you're having fun."

"Yeah I suppose so." She looked down at her empty coffee mug that was in her lap. It had been her second one.

"I should probably head home, get back to my house work. It's amazing how much you can get done when there are no kids around."

"Yeah I bet, did you want a cup to go?" She shook her head vigorously.

"Oh nooo. I'm pretty sure two cups alone will have me wired."

"Well if you're still up late, you've got my number. I'm pretty much a night owl anyway." He lead the way towards the entrance and proceeded to walk with her over to her car.

"Thanks for the coffee. Now I have a new place to fulfill my caffeine fix."

"No problem, I had a great time chatting with you. Now I see where Landon gets his wit from."

"Landon does have a bit of an old soul."

"Your son is one of kind Ms. Jones. He's gonna do great things." She just gave him a bright smile and nodded. She unlocked her car and opened the door.

"So I guess I'll see you when I pick up Landon on Monday?"

"Not unless we bump into each other again before then." She let out a loud laugh.

"Right, it's crazy how things have worked out, huh?"

"You have no idea." Both of them stood there in silence for a couple of seconds.

"So I'll see ya around, Sam."

"You bet. See you soon, Mercedes."

Mercedes slid behind the wheel and turned on her car. When she pulled out of the parking lot. She heard a quick beep or car horn. She looked to her left and saw Sam giving her a wave and a smile. She laughed and waved back as they pulled onto the road in two different directions. When she finally got home, she noticed her face was hurting. She was smiling the whole ride home. She was in big trouble. She had a thing for her son's chemistry teacher.


	5. Permission Granted

Hey everybody! thanks for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how much this story as evolved! After this chapter things SHOULD pick up! I'm going to be working alot more now until the end of the month so I can have enough money for when i go out of town for a week! I'm so excited for my trip is not even funny...Anywhooooo... I hope enjoy this chapter...thanks for reading and your feedback is greatly appreciated! as always i don't own glee! thanks- Candace.

* * *

><p>Sunday after church, she stayed at home and waited for David to drop the kids off. When they finally arrived, she was surprised to see his <em>girlfriend,<em> Olivia standing at the door with her kids.

"Where's David?" She asked, instead of greeting her.

"He had to go into the office today." She opened the door so Landon and Amaya could come inside. Amaya looked up at her mother and Mercedes' eyes almost popped out of her face.

"What the hell is on your face?" She heard Olivia giggle as she stood outside the door..

"It's just a little make up. Isn't she gorgeous?" Mercedes gently cupped her daughter's face. She had on bright purple eye shadow and bright red lipgloss. She could almost feel the steam pouring out her ears. She closed her eyes and deeply exhaled before she blew up in front of this woman.

"Please tell me you did not let her go out in public like this." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, lighten up. It's just a little make up. I think she looks adorable! You should think about putting her in pageants."

"Look, when you have kids, you can do whatever you want to do with them. But, you will not have my child going around looking like a clown." The woman sighed and shook her head as she looked at Mercedes.

"Whatever, look I'm really hoping we could try to be friends."

"You should have thought about that when you decided to sleep with a married man. Goodbye Olivia." Before Olivia could open her mouth to speak, Mercedes shut the door in her face. She turned back to her children.

"I told her you wouldn't be happy about the make-up mom." Landon said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, now is she? Come on Amaya; let's clean this mess off your face." She pulled her daughter into the bathroom, while Landon went up to his room. She smiled to herself, knowing that he'd get a nice surprise once he stepped foot inside. She picked Amaya up and sat her on the toilet. Amaya sat quietly while her mother wiped the ridiculous make-up off of her face when they heard Landon call out for his mom. She looked up to see her son at the door, smiling with his brand new guitar case in hand.

"Hey mom! Where'd you get this?"

"The Guitar Center from around the corner. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, how did you know which one to get?"

"Uh, I actually ran into S-Mr. Evans there and he helped me pick one out. He said it'd be easier for you to carry with all of your books."

"Man, this is great. Thanks mom."

"No problem, sweetie. Please be careful with that thing while at school."

"I will! We're still gonna watch the game tonight right?"

"I'm frying up some chicken and Santana's bringing her chili dip." He threw out a fist pump and headed back to his room.

When Santana and Brittany arrived, Mercedes was in the kitchen frying her chicken wings, while the kids watched the pregame show. They both greeted the kids and Santana headed towards the kitchen with Mercedes.

"So, Mercy, you never did tell me how your coffee date went."

"It wasn't a date, Santana."

"Did he pay for your coffee?"

"That is beside the point the point, Santana." She said, trying to avoid the question. Her best friend laughed.

"Bullshit. I already know, just from how he paid for all of our drinks Friday night. Now, how was it?" Mercedes couldn't fight the smile that was forming on her face.

"It was really nice." Santana studied her face. She noticed something in her that she hadn't seen in well…ever.

"Mercedes?"

"Huh?" Mercedes said, snapping out of her "Sam" daze" Santana had a mile wide smile on her face as she asked,

"You like him don't you?" Mercedes stared back at her and then deeply exhaled.

"Aww hell, does it show that much?" Santana snorted and nodded.

"I've never seen you blush this much." She plopped down into a chair at the table.

"I've never been so attracted to a man so fast. Hell, it took 3 years for David and I to get together.

"It happens like that sometimes. So, what are you going to do?"

"He's Landon's teacher, Tana."

"And? There's no law that states that you can't date teachers. He just happens to be a man who teaches at your son's school. You two are grown ass people."

"I just don't want Landon to be uncomfortable, though." Santana paused and sat down at the table with her before speaking.

"Well, you have point there….but, Landon is at that age where he's able to handle these types of situations. When the time comes, maybe you could talk to him about it. Because, it's evident that there's an attraction between you two. Things will work out, Trust me."

"Damn Santana, since when did you become so…."

"Soft?" Santana finished for her.

"Yes!"

"Let just say that seeing you this happy after seeing you hurt so badly has made me turn a new leaf." She shrugged.

Mercedes finished the chicken wings right before the game started and they all enjoyed the rest of the night with food and football. The next morning when Mercedes arrived to work, she was bombarded by her coworker and longtime friend, Kurt Hummel.

"What is this I hear about you having a date over the weekend?" Mercedes sat at her station and rolled her eyes.

"I am going to beat Santana's ass! Where is she?" She started looking around the office for her best friend. They all worked together at a very successful advertising agency. Mercedes and Santana got the job after taking classes and getting her associates at the local community college a couple years after Mercedes had Landon.

"Oh she's around here somewhere. Now, tell me about the guitar god/ chemistry teacher."

"Why are you asking me when Santana has probably told you everything?"

"Because I want to see if you blush as hard as San says you do." She laughed and turned to her computer and turned it on.

"Oh my god! Get to work , Kurt!"

At 2:15 on the dot, Landon had walked into Mr. Evans' class room. He had given Sam his guitar earlier so he could tune it while he attended the rest of his classes. Landon found his teacher plucking a few notes on his guitar as he got closer to him. Sam looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Hey Landon, how'd the rest of your day go?"

"Pretty good….but I think it was only because I was ready for the day to end." He said with a shy laugh. Sam could see so much Mercedes in Landon he couldn't help but smile at him. He then removed the guitar from his lap and sat it on a stand next to another guitar.

"Well I can understand your excitement, but let's get this chemistry out the way before we begin any fun." They went over the homework he had given out for the day as well as other things that would be on the test that he planned to give at the end of the week. Sam had learned that Landon was a visual learner and understood things when they were broken all the way down. Very much like he was when he was in high school. Just like Sam stated in his after school plan, they spent an hour working on chemistry and for the last forty-five minutes, he helped him learn the basics of playing the guitar.

"So what kind of music do you like listening to, Landon?" He asked after he showed him the proper fingering.

"Some of everything, except country." Landon answered, making a face as he mentioned country music.

"What's wrong with country?"

"Aw, don't tell me you listen to that stuff, Mr. Evans."

"I grew up in Nashville! I grew up on that music." They both shared a laugh.

"Nah, it's cool. Don't tell anybody, but some of that is okay to listen to."

"You're secret is safe with me. So uh, what kind of music does your mom listen to?"

"Uh, pretty much the same stuff I listen to. Except for rap, she hates when I listen to rap."

"Yeah I don't blame her. Hey listen, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I took your mom to see a friend of mine play this weekend."

"You want to take my mom out?"

"If that's okay with you." Sam watched Landon's face as he waited for him to get an answer. He almost regretted asking until he saw the bright smile on his face that reminded him too much of Mercedes.

"Yeah. I think it'll be great for mom. She hasn't really gone out much since…..she and my dad divorced."

"Okay, cool." Sam said, with a sigh of relief. For the rest of their time together, Sam helped him perfect the basic stages of playing his guitar.

Mercedes had picked Amaya up from school before she headed over to the high school to pick Landon up. She held Amaya's hand as she walked through the hallway leading up to Sam's classroom. When she peeked inside the classroom this time, She found Sam and Landon sitting across from each other, strumming on their guitars. Once again her son was wearing a mile wide smile. She smiled as she lightly tapped on the door. The both looked up and she could swear both of their smiles mirrored each other. Sam stood up, with his guitar still in his hand , and walked over to the door.

"Mercedes, hey."

"Hey Sam, how are you today?"

"Even better now." She laughed and he noticed that she had someone with her. He looked down and gasped,

"Well if it isn't Mercedes' mini me." Amaya let out a small giggle.

"Amaya , this is Landon's teacher Mr. Evans."

"Hi Mr. Evans." She greeted sweetly. Sam had crouched down to her level and took her hand.

"Why hello, my lady. It's not every day that I come across such beautiful princesses." Mercedes' heart had just about exploded at the sheer sweetness she was witnessing.

"Oh please don't put that in her head. She will go around telling everybody she's a princess." Landon said, from behind Sam. Sam looked back at Amaya.

"Well, we'll just have to keep that between us." He winked at her before standing back up. He opened the door more and motioned for Mercedes and Amaya to step inside.

"So, how'd the first lesson go?" Mercedes asked her son, who was carefully putting his guitar back inside of his case.

"Really good, Mom."

"Yeah, I think your boy's got a natural talent for the guitar…he's got the hands for it."

"Good, and the chemistry?" Sam and Landon both gave each other nervous looks and laughed.

"Well….he's getting there. He's definitely a visual learner. He'll get that grade up in no time."

"Well that's good, are you ready to go, Lan?"

"Uh, yeah. Just let me go get my jacket out of my locker. My My you wanna come with me?"

"Ooh yeah!" Amaya said brightly. Landon held out his hand for his sister to take and they walked out of the classroom.

"So Landon's got a knack for the guitar, huh?"

"Oh yeah, He got the finger positions pretty fast. Could be in the genes, seeing as how his mom is a singer an all." Sam teased as he leaned up against his desk.

"If you say so."

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Well seeing as how it's only Monday, I can't say just yet."

"Well, I have an old college friend that has a show this Friday night. I would love it if you could join me." It took Mercedes a good 10 seconds to take in what Sam had just asked her.

"You mean like a date?"

"It doesn't have to be a date. But, I'm offering to pay for everything. We can just go as two friends looking forward to enjoying some live music."

"I don't know. I don't want to make Landon uncomfortable."

"If it helps, I already asked Landon if it was okay….. and he said it's fine." Her jaw dropped. He had asked her son for permission to take her out. HER SON! She laughed and shook her head.

"Unbelievable. You are something else Sam Evans."

"Soooo, is that a yes?"

"Well since Landon is okay with it, yes. I'll go out with you on Friday." Sam fought every bone in his body not to do a fist pump right in front of her.

"Alright, cool. So, you have my number. Just text me later so I can lock yours in and I'll give the details later. Is that okay?"

"Yep." Before they could say another word, Landon and Amaya returned. She noticed that Landon had come back without his jacket.

"Where's your jacket?" He shrugged,

"I guess I left it at home. I'm ready though." He flashed a toothy smile as he held on to his sister's hand. Mercedes scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes. She knew what her son was up to at the moment. She clutched her purse strap and walked towards the door to join her kids. She turned back at Sam and smiled,

"So I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"You bet. Have a good night Mercedes." Both Landon and Amaya had said their goodbyes and the three of them headed down the hallway and out to the car.

Once Mercedes had started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, she looked over at her son and said,

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me Landon Christopher. You knew Mr. Evans was gonna ask me out today."

"Yes, He asked me if he could."

"I know that part. Why did you say he could?"

"Because mom, If he can keep that smile on your face, he can take you out a million dates."


	6. First Date

So Finally! A new update...this chapter was a doozy to write in my opinion. I felt like i needed to make this first date RIGHT! I hope you like it...I'm going to try to write some more this weekend...next week I'm going to my hometown to visit my bestie so it may be a while before another update again...Anywho...I hope you like this chapter...thanks for reading! REMEMBER I DON'T OWN GLEE...if i did...we wouldn't be doing a whitney tribute episode AFTER her death...

* * *

><p>As the week grew closer to the end, Mercedes started to freak out. On Friday, after she picked the kids up, she went home and attacked her closet looking for something to wear. When she felt too overwhelmed, she frantically called Santana.<p>

"Tana, I need you!" She shrieked.

"For what?" She asked sarcastically. Mercedes was too busy freaking out to notice.

"With finding something to wear! Duh!"

"Where is he taking you again?"

"He said "The Horn" I've never been there but I've heard it's really nice there. So I need you here now to help me find something to wear." She whined. She could hear Santana telling her girlfriend that Mercedes was having a mini meltdown. The both of them continued to laugh.

"Mercy, calm down. Britt and I are on our way."

Fifteen minutes later, her best friends had arrived. When they got up to her room, Mercedes was still in her robe and her hair was still in rollers. Santana couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it! You're a mess, Mercy! Why are you so nervous?"

"Because! I haven't been on a date in almost 20 years. I have no damn clue what I'm doing." Santana grabbed her hands and lead her to her bed and sat down.

"I need you to relax. If you don't do that this date is going to be a disaster. You're over thinking things. Stop it." She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm going to end up psyching myself out. Ok! Let's do this!" Santana stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet.

"I'm sure you've got something that's gonna give Mr. Guitar God a permanent hard on." Mercedes laughed as she stood up and joined her best friend. It only took Santana twenty minutes to find the perfect outfit. She picked out a lavender v-neck shirt with cascading ruffles that had a lace design in the back, a pair of her best fitting hip hugging jeans and some black pointed toe heel boots. Brittany stepped in and finished her hair and make-up.

"Mommy you look pretty!" Amaya sang as she sat on Santana lap, who was sitting on her bed. Mercedes looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Thank you, baby. Where's your brother?" Amaya opened her mouth to answer her mother when the doorbell rang. Mercedes could almost feel the blood rushing from her face. Before she could begin to panic, Santana walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't you dare start to panic! You need to knock him off his feet first!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Landon was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Evans is here, mom." Mercedes gave her son a quick nod.

"Okay, I'll be right down." Brittany picked Amaya up off of the bed and headed out of the room. Santana started to follow them, but then looked back at her best friend and gave her a bright smile.

"You look beautiful, Mercy. Have a good time, okay?"

"I will." She said and Santana left her alone. Mercedes gave herself a look in the mirror before she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. She got a good look at him once she got to the forth step. He was dressed in a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans that fit in all the right places and some black Steve Madden type dress shoes. She also noticed that he was holding a bouquet of red and white roses. She was going to get her son if he told Sam that those were her favorite. Once she landed on the floor, she looked up at Sam and smiled.

"Hi, Sam." He flashed her favorite smile and stepped forward.

"Hey Mercedes, you look…amazing." Her face grew warm and she knew she was blushing.

"Thanks." He held out the bouquet of roses.

"These are for you." She giggled as she took them out of his hand,

"Either you're just really good at knowing what to get or you had help picking these out." She side eyed her son but he kept up a good poker face. He just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll never tell."

"I'll take these and put them in some water, Mercy." Santana said as she took them from her hands. Amaya walked up to her and held up a single rose.

"Look Mommy! I got one too!"

"You did? Did you tell Mr. Evans thank you?" She nodded and then gave Sam a shy smile.

"I couldn't leave the princess out."

"That was really sweet of you, Sam."

"Since you are taking my girl out tonight, I'll let it slide that you forgot MY flowers." Santana said when she returned. Sam blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well I'll have to remember that next time."

"You'll have to excuse Santana. She doesn't bite her tongue for anybody."

"Right, and if I don't give you shit then…I don't like you. Keep that in mind Mr. Guitar God." She said with a wink.

"Duly noted." Sam laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready if you are." Mercedes said, wanting to get out of the house already." Landon walked over to the door before they could and opened it of them.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Try not to tell the REALLY embarrassing stories about me, please?"

"Oh I saved the best ones for tonight! Don't stay up too late." She looked back at her best friends.

"And PLEASE call me if there's an emergency." Santana laughed and gave her a gentle push out of the door.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Everything is going to fine. You kids have fun. Don't do anything I would do." Mercedes gave her a knowing look but proceeded outside with Sam. When she turned towards the driveway, she was greeted with the sight of the sexiest car she'd ever seen. A black Audi A6 sat in her driveway. Her Dodge Charger didn't have shit on this car.

"Oh man, nice car. This is definitely not the car you were in last weekend."

"It's actually my weekend car. I don't really drive it that much. This baby was late 30th birthday present to me." He opened her car door and helped her inside. Even the inside of the car was sexy. His car was every bit of him.

When he got behind the wheel, started the car and pulled out the driveway, Mercedes turned to him and asked,

"So when did you turn 30?"

"Um, about 3 years ago." He said with a laugh. She laughed too, she felt better knowing that she wasn't older than him.

"Why'd you wait so long to get your car?"

"I had to save my pennies for this pretty baby. I had just got my own house after graduate school and I was trying to get around the mortgage before I made any other big purchases."

"Good choice….So did you get the tip about the roses from my son or was it just a wild guess?"

"I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you, I asked Landon. I didn't want to get the wrong ones and you hate them, so I went the safe route and got help. I hope that wasn't too much."

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering."

"Ok, good." They kept up a steady conversation on their way to the club. Sam asked her about her job and how her week went. When they arrived to the club, like a gentleman Sam opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"So what kind of band is your friend in?" Mercedes asked as waited in line to enter to club.

"He's actually a guitarist for this amazing local R&B artist, Timothy Banks." Mercedes' eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! He use to sing at my church when he was younger."

"Really? Small world I guess."

"Yeah it is. I always knew he'd do big things with that voice of his."

Once they made their way inside, he guided her through the crowd by placing his hand on the small of her back. They found a table close to the stage, Sam pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. Almost immediately after he sat, a waitress appeared and took their drink orders.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I could eat a little something. What's good here?"

"They have some of the best chicken wings here. We could split a basket if you'd like." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." He made the order once the waitress returned with their drinks. After she left, they were greeted by a booming voice,

"Sammy boy! You made it!" Sam and Mercedes turned to see a tall, tanned and slightly stocky man with dark brown hair cut into a perfectly shaped Mohawk. Sam laughed, stood up and pulled the man into a hug.

"Puck you silly bastard, what's up?" The pulled apart and the man shrugged.

"Ah, same ole, same ole." Sam turned to Mercedes and pointed at his friend.

"Mercedes, this is my old college roommate, Noah Puckerman but we call him Puck." Puck leaned over and shook her hand.

"Pleasure's mine. Where'd you get this cute little chocolate drop?" Mercedes cocked an eye brow and laughed. Sam shook his head,

"You haven't changed at all I see. She's actually one of my students' Mom." Puck's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Oh so you finally did it huh?" Sam narrowed his eyes at his friend and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!"

"Finally did what?" Mercedes asked curiously. Sam looked at her with panic.

"He always teased me about hooking up with my students' mom when I first started teaching." He turned to Puck and frowned, which only made him double over in laughter.

"I'm just fucking you with you man, you should know that. Well, I gotta get back on stage. We should be on in a few minutes." Sam looked at Mercedes and saw that she was amused. Sam sat back down at the table and gave Mercedes a nervous smile.

"Sorry about Puck….I guess he's much like Santana in a sense."

"Exactly which is why I'm not really taking his comment to heart….Although it has me wondering."

"What would that be?"

"Have you dated a student's mother before?" She asked pointedly.

"No,not at all. You are my first, so to speak." She noticed in the dim light that his cheeks were flushed.

"Oh well I should be honored, huh?" She said with a feminine giggle. That caused Sam to laugh out loud.

"I walked into that one."

"Yes you did. I'm actually surprised by the fact that I'm the first."

"And why is that?" She started at him in astonishment.

"Really? You're gonna play oblivious right now? Please tell me you don't have mothers, single AND married practically throwing themselves at you." Sam threw his head back in laughter.

"That may be true, but honestly. I don't pay attention to that."

"What changed?" He looked at her with a determined expression.

"I haven't figured that out quite yet. I do know one thing, there's something about you that's got me itching to find out more." Mercedes' stomach began to flutter like the afternoon she had coffee with him. She felt the heat rise in her face and thanked god that even in the dim light, he couldn't tell that she was blushing. They engaged in a staring contest when a voice came from the stage. Timothy had taken stage and the show had started. Although they couldn't talk during the performance, they stole glances from one another as they were entranced by the sultry sounds that filled the air.

During a brief intermission, they picked up their conversation again. Mercedes had told Sam stories about her kids growing up. He admired the way she lit up whenever she mentioned her son and daughter. She was also very animated when telling stories about Landon when he was a toddler.

"He came out of my room, COVERED in Vaseline. I mean his head was SO shiny, I could almost see my reflection. I was too busy crackin up to be upset."

"Oh man, please tell me you have pictures." He said once his laughter had calmed down.

"You know it! I'm bringing those pictures out when he graduates….when he gets married. I'm gonna show them to his kids too!"

"You are a cruel woman! Landon is going to die of embarrassment." Mercedes laughed and shrugged .

"It's my job to embarrass the shit out of him." The both of them let out a hearty laugh. Mercedes reached for her wine glass and look at him through the glass. He was staring at her very intently. She stopped drinking and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing…..it's just….You have this glow whenever you talk about your kids. I really like it. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that a man would want to leave you and your kids."

"Well, David isn't a bad father…he's a wonderful father , I'll give him that. He was just a horrible husband. I think it had a lot to do with the fact that we got married so young." For the first time, she was able to talk about her ex-husband without feeling bitterness.

"Well, you're a strong woman Mercedes Jones."

"That maybe, but what I want to know is how is that a woman hasn't nabbed you." Sam looked down at the table and laughed.

"Ha…..uh I don't know."

"Have you ever come close to taking the big leap?"

"Yes, actually. Right after I got my Bachelors, I had proposed to my high school sweetheart. She said yes, but once she figured out what I really wanted to do with my life, I guess it wasn't part of her plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn didn't like the idea of being a "teacher's wife."

"Oh….well." Mercedes said with raised eyebrows. Sam smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a few years." Mercedes looked at him with a warm smile.

"Everything happens for a reason." He returned a bright smile and said,

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that now." Timothy had returned to the stage and finished out the rest of his set. At the end of the night, Sam had said a quick goodbye to Puck and headed out before the parking lot got too backed up with traffic.

When Sam had pulled into her neighborhood, he looked over at her and saw that she was looking out of the window with a smile on her face.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" She turned to look at him, still smiling and said,

"I had an amazing time. Thank you for inviting me." He pulled into her driveway and cut the engine. Mercedes sat and waited as Sam got out and opened her door. They quietly walked up the stairs and stood in front of her door.

"So, maybe we could do this again?" Sam asked with hope in his voice.

"I'd like that a lot."

"Okay good." They stood in silence, neither of them wanting to say goodbye just yet. The both of them looked at each other and laughed. Mercedes reached for the keys in her purse.

"So I guess I'll call you later?"

"Yes, I'll text you sometime tomorrow."

"Okay then."

"Mercedes?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if…I kissed you good night."

"Sure" She answered before her brain could catch up to her mouth. She closed her eyes as he leaned in. What surprised her was that she didn't feel his lips against hers. He had planted a soft kiss on her cheek. From that kiss alone she felt so much electricity flow through her body, she was sure she had turned to mush.

"Goodnight Mercedes."


	7. The Moment

Ok! Finally I'm updating! I've put this chapter off for so long and I'm so glad that I finally got it finished...I think it's kind of short but I hope this will hold over until the next chapter! That chapter is going to be fun to write! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own Glee...

* * *

><p>Over the course of two weeks, Sam and Mercedes became closer and got to know each other better. After their first date, they really hadn't had the time to see each other. The only other time was whenever Mercedes would pick Landon up from school. When she couldn't see him, he'd always call or text her. She really enjoyed talking to him and getting to know what kind of person Sam was.<br>Since the first date, Mercedes had been waiting for another chance to get a proper first kiss. But unfortunately, the moment hadn't occurred.

"So, Mr. Evans, I had this idea." Landon said as they ended yet another lesson and was beginning to pack up for the day.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if…..when I get better at playing….I could put on a show for my mom." Sam looked at Landon with a bright smile.

"I think that's a fantastic idea Lan." Landon beamed up at Sam, surprised to hear him using the nickname his mom used.

"I haven't said anything to her about it yet, I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. Do you know what song you want to play for her?"

"Daughters by John Mayer." A part of Sam had leaped for joy on the inside at Landon's song selection.

"Nice! Great song choice. It's pretty easy to learn." Landon nodded excitedly as he finished packing up everything. Moments later, they heard a knock on the door.

They looked up to see Mercedes and Amaya in the doorway.  
>Sam tried to control his excitement once he saw Mercedes. It was as if she got more beautiful every time he saw her. He waved them inside and met them in the center of the classroom.<p>

"It's always a joy to see two beautiful ladies after a long day." He leaned in and pulled Mercedes into a gentle hug, quickly inhaling her sweet scent.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Great, now that I've seen you." Mercedes snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Real smooth Sam." He laughed and shrugged.

"I'm only speaking the truth." He heard a little giggle and looked down at Amaya.

She was truly Mercedes' mini me. He dropped down to her level and said,

"Well, Miss Amaya, how's the princess today?"

"Good!" She giggled again and looked up at her mother. Mercedes smiled,

"Go ahead, ask him." Amaya looked back at Sam with a wide smile that reminded him too much of Mercedes.

"Will you come to my birthday party this Saturday?" Sam gasped,

"A party for Princess Amaya. How old are you going to be?"

"Seven."

"Whoa! I would be honored. Just tell me when and where." He stood back up and looked at Mercedes.

"The party is going to be at the house and it starts at four."

"Okay. Do you need me to help out with anything?"

"Nah, Santana, Brittany ….and my mom will be there." It was at the moment that

Mercedes had realized that Sam would be meeting her family. She hadn't even told them that she had started dating again.

"Alright then…well do you have plans tonight?"

"I was going to head home and start dinner. It's spaghetti night."

"YESSSSS!" Landon hissed excitedly. Sam looked back at him and laughed.

"I take it that spaghetti night is a big deal."

"Spaghetti is Landon's favorite."

"Yes and mom's spaghetti is THE best! You should come for dinner, Mr. Evans."

Mercedes and Sam were caught off guard by Landon's invitation.

"I don't know, I don't wanna impose." Sam said nervously. Mercedes snorted,

"You should, I make enough to feed an army. I really don't mind…in fact, I insist."

"It's true, we're usually eating leftovers for days." Landon added, standing next to

his mom, guitar and backpack in hand.

"Alright, you can count me in."

"Great!" Mercedes said excitedly." Sam packed up the rest of his things and followed them out to the parking lot.

"So what time will dinner be ready?" Sam asked after he helped Amaya into the car and made sure she was buckled in.

"Uh…an hour maybe?"

"Sounds good. Should I bring anything, wine perhaps?"

"Oh no, I've got it all covered." He opened up her car door and watched as she slid behind the wheel. She started up the engine and he closed the door as she rolled down her window. He leaned against the car and ducked his head slightly.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit."

When Mercedes got home, she moved in super speed in making sure the house looked presentable for a guest and got started on dinner. Landon and Amaya set the table. Mercedes couldn't help but notice the flutter in her heart once she realized there were four plates at the table, instead of three. Almost exactly an hour later, the doorbell rang, letting her know that Sam had arrived. She turned the stove off and headed towards the door. She opened the door and was greeted by Sam's spine tingling smile.  
>"Sam, hey."<p>

"Hey back. I could smell dinner before I got to the porch." Mercedes stepped aside and motioned for him to come inside. She noticed he had changed out of his dress shirt and slacks and into a simple V-neck t-shirt and jeans. She couldn't decide which look she liked more.

"I just finished."

"It smells delicious, Mercedes."

"Thanks. Well, the kids are in the dining room already. I'll be right in." She said with a nervous smile. Sam walked into the dining room to see Landon and Amaya sitting across from each other.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mr. Evans!" Amaya said cheerfully. It seemed as if Amaya was more herself when she was at home.

"Ya know, you both can call me Sam when we're not at school." Landon gaped at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figure since we'll be seeing each other outside of school, you might as well.

"Okay….Sam" Landon smirked.

"But in class, it's Mr. Evans."

"What about after school, during our lessons?"

"You can call me Sam then as well."

"Alright cool." Amaya looked up at him with bright eyes and said,

"Will you sit next to me?"

"Of course! It's not every day I get to have dinner with a princess." He said down and nipped her cheek with his finger, causing her to giggle. She looked so much like her mother when she smiled, he thought.

"Okay, dinner is served!" Mercedes sang as she walked in with a large pot."

"Oh that smells even better up close." Sam said as mouth began to water, just waiting for a taste…of the spaghetti that is. He could smell the flavors of onions and green peppers.

"How much do you want on your plate Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh, two big spoonfuls?" He said uncertain. Mercedes laughed and shook her head and began to scoop some spaghetti onto his plate. She placed two big spoonfuls on his plate and Sam's mouth watered even more.

"Oh man I've never been so excited to eat dinner." Mercedes and the kids laughed.

"Go ahead Sam, try it." Landon suggested. Mercedes looked at her son in shock.

"Since when did you start calling him by his first name?" He opened his mouth to speak but Sam beat him to the punch.

"I said it was okay outside of school and during lessons."

"Oh well if you're okay with it." She then proceeded to fix Amaya's plate. When she began to fix Landon's , she started by putting three big spoonfuls onto his plate. He gave her a look as if to say "Now you know that's not enough". Mercedes laughed and just handed him the spoon. He then went on to put two more helpings of spaghetti onto his plate. Sam looked at Landon in awe.

"You're going to eat all that?" Mercedes laughed as she sat across from him.

"You see why I have to make so much now?"

"Yeah I do. Jeez Lan, where does it all go?"

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

"Alright Sam, You get first taste." Mercedes said after she fixed her plate.  
>Sam looked down at his plate and picked up his fork. He swirled a nice amount onto his fork and held it up to his mouth. Once he put the fork inside his mouth, he was greeted with the most delicious flavor.<p>

"Oh my God." He all but moaned as he savored the flavor of the spaghetti. Mercedes and her children all laughed as they watched Sam enjoy his first taste.

"This is AMAZING. I know I taste onions and bell peppers…but what else do you put in it?"

"It's mom secret sauce." Landon smirked.

"A secret? Oh come on! You can tell me."

"Nuh uh. If I tell you…I may have to kill you." Mercedes said, winking at him as she took a bite of her garlic bread.

"Oh it's like that huh?"

"Sure is, you can't get everything you want, Mr. Evans."

Dinner was very…entertaining to say the least. Mercedes couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard during dinner. She really enjoyed hearing Sam's stories from his childhood. What she enjoyed most was how comfortable her kids were around him. With Landon, it was as if the fact that he was eating dinner with his teacher hadn't fazed him at all. Amaya surprised her the most. She was always so shy around new people, but with Sam, Mercedes was sure she had developed a crush on him as well.

"Alright kids, take your plates to the sink, go wash up and get started on your homework." Mercedes said, once everyone had finished. Landon and Amaya got up and left, leaving Mercedes and Sam alone. The both of them stood up from the table and reached for each other's plates.

"I can get it Sam."

"No. I let me get it. It's the least I can do since you made dinner."

"No, Sam. You're a guest." She grabbed his plate as he put his hand over hers.

"Then I'll just have to help you then." He said, flashing her favorite smile. She laughed and shook her head.

"You just have to get your way….I'll grab the plates, you take the glasses into the kitchen." He followed her directions and trailed behind her into the kitchen. Mercedes condensed the leftover spaghetti into a plastic bowl, while Sam began to load the dishwasher for her.

"So, what types of things does Amaya like?" Sam asked once he finished loading the dishwasher.  
>"Uh…one thing she loves is writing. That girl's imagination is bigger than her sometimes. Why?"<p>

"Just trying to think of gift ideas."

"Keep it simple, you don't have to go out your way."

"Okay."

"Do you want to take any spaghetti home?" Sam gaped at her.

"Is that even a question? Hell yes I want some. Though I'd feel better if you told me what's in your sauce so I can make it myself."

"Why? What if I want to keep a secret so you'd just have to come over whenever I make it?"

"Good point, Miss Jones."

"That's what I thought."

"I'll get it out of you somehow."

"I'm going to enjoy watching you try." He let out a low chuckle.

"Just you wait." They both laughed as she proceeded to put aside a bowl of spaghetti for him to take home. He helped her clean up the kitchen after she put the other leftovers into the refrigerator. When they were all done, Sam grabbed his left overs off of the counter.  
>"Let me get outta your hair, I'm sure you want to relax after a long day."<p>

"I actually need to work on a few things from work before I do that. I'm glad you came for dinner though."

"No, Thank you. It's been a while since I've had a nice home cooked meal." She smiled as she led him to the door. She opened it and the two of them stood in front of it and faced each other.

"You're welcome for dinner anytime, Sam."

"Thanks, I'll have to return the favor sometime and invite you guys over one day."

"I'd like that. I'm sure the kids would too."

"Yeah, I'm sure Landon will wanna check out my guitar collection I have."

"Right, thanks to you, my son has become obsessed with everything guitars."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all…it's just….I've never seen him so passionate about something. I'm just glad to see him happy, ya know? After everything that's happened…..he's just been in that brooding mood all the time. To see him excited about something….that makes me excited too…With the help from you, that is."

"I only want to see Landon do great things."

"And that's what I like most about you." Mercedes said, not really expecting that to come out so freely. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Sam spoke.

"I like you a lot too, Mercedes. To be honest, I never expected it either, but I'd like to see where this goes, if you'll allow it."

"I'd like that…a lot." Sam smiled brightly at her.

"Good…..Well, I better get going."

"Okay…I'll see you Saturday?"

"You can count on it." He sang as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Have a good night Mercedes."

"You too."

They pulled apart and Sam headed out. Mercedes watched him as he got into his car and started it up. She closed the door and proceeded into the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. Her first initial thought was that Sam had left his bowl of leftovers. She laughed as she opened the door.

"What's up, did you forget something?"

"Yeah…this." He stepped forward, gently cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. Using his bottom lip to open her mouth wider, he sucked her top lip insider her mouth, pressing gently to make the kiss deeper. When he pulled away, Mercedes kept her eyes closed and whispered,

"Oh." She opened her eyes to see Sam smiling sheepishly.

"I couldn't go home, regretting not doing that. I've wanted to do that since I saw you at Mac's weeks ago. I knew I would have been stepping over your boundaries."

"I'm glad you waited." He leaned in and kissed again.

"Me too….I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay." She said, breathlessly, trying to recover from the last kiss. He laughed as he pecked her lips one last time and headed back to his car. Mercedes closed the door, leaned up against it and closed her eyes. Mercedes would have never guessed that she would be feeling like she did at that moment. She felt things that she never even felt when she had begun dating David all those years ago. There was truly something about Sam Evans that literally made her heart flutter . She couldn't wait to find out what that was.


	8. A party fit for a Princess

So I know it's been a full month since I've updated...but so much has been going on in rl...a few weeks ago I became an Aunt! So my focus hasn't really been on fanfic but I finally got back on track. This chapter's kinda angsty but yet fluffy, so I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading! reviews are appreciated! I don't on glee...thank the heavens that i don't!

* * *

><p>"So, Sam and David are going to be at Amaya's party, right?" Santana asked as she, Brittany and Mercedes begun prepping everything for Amaya's birthday party the next day.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Sam said he'd be here."

"Does he know that your _whole_ family is going to be here tomorrow?" Mercedes side-eyed the hell out of her best friend.

"If you're trying to freak me out, you gotta try harder than that, Santana." Santana threw her head back in laughter.

"I'm not trying to freak you out. I'm just trying to see where your head is at. I mean, you're going to have your ex-husband and the man you're dating in the same room. Not to mention your father and RJ " When her best friend mentioned her father and brother, _that _freaked her out. She was damned if she was going to show it.

"I'm not really worried about them. Sam's a good guy. He's good around the kids. Once Daddy and Rj see that, it'll be all good."

"How do you think David's going to react?" Brittany asked.

"I really could care less what he thinks, to be honest. If he acts up….I'll set him straight."

The next day, Mercedes woke up pretty early to get the house "party" ready. She got the kids up and made sure they had their rooms cleaned and got dressed by noon. After she got dressed and did her hair, she headed out to pick up Amaya's cake and last minute party favors.

Amaya's party was princess themed, but not just any princess theme. Amaya specifically requested she have a Princess Tiana inspired party. While Landon thought she was buying into the princess thing too much, Mercedes thought it was the cutest thing. It had totally slipped her mind to let Sam know about it. She was just going to have to wait and see his reaction when arrived.

At around 2, Mercedes' parents showed up and began helping her set up everything. Santana and Brittany showed up shortly after. Her brother showed up a little after 3. When he stepped inside the house, he scooped his niece up for a birthday hug and kiss.

"Hey R.J." Mercedes greeted him once he finished his hugs.

"Hey Mercy, ready for some fun?"

"Of course!" Rashad studied his sister for a few seconds. She knew he was trying to read her. She gave him an annoyed look.

"What?"

"There's something different about you." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Boy, you are crazy." She headed towards the kitchen and he followed close behind her.

"Am not! There's definitely something different about you….you been getting some?"

"No!" She snapped.

"Not yet" Santana murmured. Mercedes whipped her head around, not knowing Santana was in the kitchen. She gritted her teeth at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Santana, Shut up!"

"No, Santana. Don't shut up! Tell me what's got my baby sis glowing like a light bulb." Mercedes gave her best friend a look that told her that if she blabbed her mouth, she'd kill her. Santana just laughed.

"I'm gonna let Mercy tell you when she's done being a punk. I only came to ask if you got the ice for the coolers."

"Oh crap! I knew it was something I forgot. I don't have time to go get any." Santana flashed a wicked smile.

"Ask David…or Sam. Sam is still coming right?"

"Sam who?" Rashad asked curiously. At that point Mercedes wanted to do nothing more than to cut Santana. She knew what she was doing. Mercedes shot her a death glare before looking at her brother.

"Shad, Sam is a friend." Before she could stop herself she smiled as Sam's name escaped from her lips.

"Oh, a friend that makes you blush?" She frowned at her brother, slightly cursing herself for not being able to hide anything from her big brother.

"He is a new friend of mine….and is also Landon's chemistry teacher." Mercedes watched as her brother's eyes damn near popped out of his head.

"MA!" She rolled her eyes as Santana busted into a laughing fit. Mrs. Marlena Jones walked into the kitchen.

"What are you yellin' for boy?"

"Do you know about Sam?"

"No!"

"Yeah," Mercedes and her mother answered simultaneously. Mercedes looked at her mother in shock.

"How do you know?"

"Amaya told me," she answered coolly. Mercedes threw her hands up in disbelief. Her own daughter had ratted her out. Her mother gave her a bright smile.

"So, Sam's coming to the party?"

"Yes…I have to see if he'll bring ice on his way here."

She found her phone and sent a quick text to him. He quickly replied stating that he was on his way and would stop and get the ice for her. She smiled and then proceeded to carry the rest of the party snacks outside. Her mother followed closely behind.

"Mercy, why didn't you say anything about Sam until today?" She sat the bowl of chips down.

"Honestly, Mama, I didn't think it was going to be anything."

"That's not the impression I got from the kids."

"Both of them have talked to you about him?"

"Amaya does more than Landon. If I knew any better, I'd say that she had a thing for him." Mercedes and her mother shared a laugh together.

"I'm just so surprised as how…inviting…she is with him. I'm surprised at how _I _am around him. I never expected to find someone like him so soon. I don't even think I was looking, to be honest."

"Some of the best things appear when you're not looking."

"I'm starting to realize that."

"Good. I can't wait to meet this man who's got both my girls walking around with mile wide smiles."

"I really want you guys to meet him...could you please make sure R.J doesn't act a fool?" Her mother laughed and gently rubbed her daughter's back.

"Don't worry, I got you sweetheart."

A little bit after four, guests began to arrive. Her neighbors Tina and her husband Mike were the first show up with their daughter Malina and their thirteen year old son Harrison. Malina was also Amaya's classmate. Shortly after some of Amaya's classmates had arrived, David and Olivia had showed up.

"Where's my birthday girl?" David sang as he and Olivia walked out the patio door and into the backyard.

"Right here, Daddy!" She excitedly ran to her father and jumped into his arms.

"Happy birthday sweet pea." He gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek, causing her to squeal and laugh.

"Eww Daddy!"

"What? Now that you're a year older you don't my kisses anymore. I'm hurt My My."

"Aww Daddy, no! I still want your kisses. Just not so sloppy. You'll ruin my dress." Mercedes watched from a picnic table where she and the other adults sat. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. David had let Amaya down and she ran back to play with her friends. He and Olivia then proceeded to the picnic table where Mercedes had sat.

"Hi David….Olivia." Olivia smiled brightly as she looked around.

"This is really cute, Mercedes! I like how you made it like that Princess and the frog movie."

"You're still into cartoons, _quierda_?" Santana murmured.

"My name is Olivia."

"I know that. Mercy, want me to go check on the weenies? " Mercedes tried to hide a laugh as she nudged her best friend and nodded. David sat next to Rashad as Olivia sat next to David and across from Mercedes.

"Where's Landon?" He asked.

"Probably playing Xbox with Tina and Mike's son Harrison."

"Oh okay, I'll go and say hi in a bit….you look nice today." Almost everybody sitting at the table was completely caught off guard by David's comment. Mercedes opened her mouth to speak when she heard her daughter's voice squeal, "Sam!"

Mercedes looked up and saw Santana walking out the patio door with Sam. Amaya jumped up from the crowd of her friends and ran over to Sam.

As if they had rehearsed before, he dropped down to his knees just in time as she jumped into his arms and into a hug. Mercedes' heart felt like it was going to explode right out of her body. This man, whom she'd only known for almost a month, had opened his arms to both of her children. Mercedes got up from the table and stood next to Santana. She caught the tail end of Sam complimenting Amaya's dress.

"You like it?" Amaya asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Prettiest girl here!"

"No way! Mommy is." Sam laughed and looked up at Mercedes.

"How about this….since you're a spitting image of your mom, you're both the prettiest girls here."

"Okay," she said with a giggle. Sam sat her down onto her feet carefully and she ran back over to her friends. Sam gave Mercedes a lopsided grin.

"Santana let me in. The ice is in the freezer."

"Thank you so much for stopping last minute. I thought I grabbed everything earlier."

"It's no biggie, anything I could do to help out."

"Okay then. Ready to meet everybody?" Mercedes asked with a nervous laugh. Sam flashed her favorite smile and nodded.

"Of course, lead the way." He followed close behind her as she walked towards the large picnic table. She gave a quick introduction to everyone at the table. When she introduced David, she merely stated that he was Amaya and Landon's father, not her ex-husband. That bothered David for some reason. He had no idea that Mercedes was seeing anyone. The kids never said anything to him. When she finished her introductions, Rashad stood and held out his hand.

"So you're the guy that's been giving my nephew guitar lessons, huh?" Sam smiled and shook his hand. Mercedes on the other hand had let out a breath of relief, feeling better that her brother hadn't embarrassed her.

"Yeah, I'm trying. It's the least I can do after torturing him with chemistry work."

"Oh that's right, Mercy mentioned you were his chemistry teacher, too. That's great man."

"Yeah, Sam is a school teacher by day and a guitar god by night," Santana praised as she slid over to make room for Mercedes and Sam to sit.

"I really wouldn't say all that," Sam said sheepishly. Mercedes playfully swatted his arm.

"Stop being modest. We saw him play at Mac's Place a few weeks ago. He cut up on that stage."

"Do you play there often?" Mike asked.

"Every other weekend. I've been trying to get Mercedes to come back out, but she's been busy getting this party together. You guys are all welcome."

"What are you doin' teaching high school kids if all you want to do is play music?" David asked in a tone that didn't please Mercedes one bit. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say something when Sam just smiled and said, "Because, teaching is my passion, whether it is in front of chalk board or behind a guitar. It's something I plan on doing for a very long time." David pursed his lips and nodded.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed when she felt Sam gently squeeze her thigh under the table. She looked up at him as he gave her a smile the simply told her not the sweat things. She returned the same smile before saying, "I'm going to go see if I can get Landon and Harrison to step away from the Xbox and join us and see if my dad is ready to start grilling."

She quickly stood up from the table and all but ran towards the house. As soon as she was out of sight, Santana leaned over to Sam and whispered, "Don't mind David. He was born a natural Asshole." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh I'm not worried about him."

"Good."

Shortly after Mercedes slipped inside, another woman walked out of the patio door and towards the table. Once he got a good look at her, Sam then realized that the woman was Mercedes' mother. Mercedes the very spitting image of her mother, just as Amaya was to Mercedes. Her mother walked towards the table with a big smile on her face that reminded him so much of her daughter.

"You must be Sam." Sam smiled as he stood up and placed himself in front of Mrs. Jones.

"Yes, Ma'am. No need to question if you're Mercy's mom, she's the spitting image of you. I can see where the beauty comes from in the family for sure." They both laughed as he leaned lower and pulled her into a welcoming hug. He was surprised how tight she had returned the hug.

"Oh well aren't you just the charming one, huh? It's so nice to finally put a face to the name that's been going around nonstop from the kids. You've left quite the impression on them."

"Well, I just want them to see that I'm more than a nerdy school teacher."

"Oh you're far from nerdy, I'll tell you that." Sam let out a loud laugh, completely caught off guard by her remark. They chatted for a little while longer until he spotted Mercedes coming back out with Landon and another teenager whom he had seen Landon with at school. The two teens greeted Sam, Landon adding a handshake/hug into his greeting.

The party went by with a breeze. More guests arrived. Mercedes' coworker Kurt had showed up with his boyfriend Blaine. After she had introduced them to Sam, Kurt pulled her aside and told her that he understood why she blushed whenever she talked about him. When Mercedes' father had joined everyone outside to begin barbequing, Sam learned that Randy was a man of few words. Sam noticed that Mercedes was more like her father in a lot of ways and Rashad was outspoken like their mother. Mercedes' family quickly welcomed Sam into their lives just as quickly as she did. David, however, was not won over. He couldn't grasp the fact that there was a new man in Mercedes life already.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" David asked as he found her in the kitchen putting candles on Amaya's cake.

"I'm getting ready to bring the cake out," she answered absently.

"I'm not talking about the cake. I'm talking about with this….Sam guy." She finished setting the candles up before she looked up at him.

"That's really none of your business, David."

"Oh it's definitely my business if he's going to be around my kids." His voice began to rise.

"Okay first off, you need to lower your voice when you are talking to me. Secondly, don't you _dare_ come at me about who is in Landon and Amaya's lives."

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to be seeing Landon's teacher."

"Oh you're one to talk about what's 'appropriate'," she scoffed.

"You don't have to get smart, Mercedes. I just find it unfair that I had to find out about this guy today when clearly he's been around for a while."

"I have every damn right to get smart…but like I said, it's none of your damn business. I'm really trying to be civil with you for the fact that it's our daughter's birthday. So do me a favor, David, and get the hell away from me."

David glared at her for a few seconds before heading out of the kitchen and out the patio door. Mercedes let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards the refrigerator. She grabbed her bottle of her favorite red wine and poured her a big glass. She was in mid gulp when she heard someone open the patio door.

"Easy there, tiger." Sam said as he entered the kitchen. She held up her finger as she continued her wine. When she finished she put her glass in the sink and looked at Sam.

"Did Santana send you in here to check up on me?"

"No, your mom did. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"The way you chugged that glass of wine says otherwise." They both laughed.

"I know I shouldn't have had that glass…but that damn man. I'm trying to keep face for the kids but I just want to punch him."

"I definitely understand why you want to. Has he always been that way?"

"Sadly yes, but I don't want to talk about him."

"Okay." He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is much better than talking about him." He chuckled and held her tighter. A few seconds later, Mercedes pulled away and looked up at him.

"Let's get back out there before my brother starts to act a fool. He and Santana together is a deadly antidote."

"I believe you, too. I'll see you out there." He leaned down and gave her chaste kiss on the lips before sliding through the patio door. Just like that all anger towards David seemed to be forgotten. Mercedes lit the candles and headed out with the cake in her hands. She walked into the backyard and started singing happy birthday in only the way her family did it, in the tune of Stevie Wonder's "Happy Birthday".

After she cut the cake and let everybody eat, Amaya was ready to open her presents. Amaya received any and everything a 7 year girl could possibly want. She got a slew of clothes and books. Mercedes and David had went into together and got her a limited edition set of all seven Harry Potter books and all of the Princess Diaries books as well. When it came to Sam's gift to be opened, he couldn't help but get nervous. He had searched hard for the perfect gift for her. Mercedes had lifted the nicely decorated gift bag and handed it to Amaya.

"This one is from Sam, My My." Mercedes watched her daughter's face light up as she took hold of the bag. She excitedly pulled the paper from the bag. She pulled another wrapped square shaped object. Behind the paper was a journal of some sorts.

"Ooh! This is pretty! It's got Tiana on it! Look Ma!" She turned it so her mother could see. The journal had a hand painted picture of Princess Tiana dressed in an elegant green gown similar to the one she wore in the movie only more modernized. She knew she had never seen it in stores.

"That is pretty." Amaya looked over at Sam with a mile wide smile.

"Thank you Sam!" When she was finished with presents, Amaya and her friends went back to playing in the big blow up Princess Bounce house Mercedes had rented. Mercedes decided to put all of her presents inside instead of after the party. Sam joined Rashad as he started putting up the food. When Sam was finished, he sat back at the picnic table and watched as Landon and Harrison played with the kids in the bounce house.

"So uh, is this some kind of experiment for you?" Sam turned to see David sitting next to him.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me. You got tired of dating your blondies, so you decided to step over to the dark side, huh?" It took every bone in Sam's body not to curl up his fists and start swinging.

"Listen man, you have no clue what you're talking about, so I suggest you just enjoy the party."

"You think that just because you're tutoring my son you can just charm your way into my kids' lives….Mercedes' life? What do you think is going to happen when you start to get sick of playing 'daddy'?" Sam let out a laugh to keep himself from getting angry.

"No one is playing 'daddy', tutoring Landon is one thing, but what goes on outside of the classroom is none of your business unless Mercedes makes it your business. I'm gonna be in their lives whether or not you like it." Before David could try to argue anymore, Sam got up and left the table. Leaving David looking like the moron he had acted like.

The party started to wind down by seven and guests had started to leave. Sam stuck around helping everyone clean up. Mercedes had put the cake up as her cousins were getting ready to leave.

"Mercy, that Sam sure is cute," Mercedes' cousin Felicia gushed as Mercedes walked her and her daughters to their car.

"Yeah….I know."

"I bet David is just kicking himself."

"Let him….he can get himself in the balls while he's at it." The women shared as laugh as Felicia leaned in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're smiling again. I've missed it. Tell Sam to keep doing what he's doing." She said with a wink as she slid behind the wheel. When she went back inside, David and Olivia were heading out as well.

"Oh ya'll are leavin'?" She asked, trying not to sound _too_ excited.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta go into the office, we've got a big account underway."

"Okay then, thanks for coming. Did you tell the kids you were leaving?"

"Yeah, they were in the bounce house with Sam and Rashad." Mercedes tried not to notice the bitterness in David's voice when he said Sam's name and just nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later then." She walked them to the door and saw them out. When she made her way back to the backyard, Landon, Rashad and Sam were coming out of the bounce house. Amaya was in Sam arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Is she asleep?" He met her in the center of the yard

"No, but I think she partied too hard. Is it okay if I take her inside?"

"Yeah, she can lie in the TV room." He went inside and Mercedes sat on the swinging bench outside the door. Her brother sat next to her and said, "Sam's a great guy Mercy."

"I know," she said with a bright smile. Rashad flung an arm around his baby sister's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that smile….and I also noticed that blush when you came outside with Amaya's cake." Mercedes laughed as she playfully rolled her eyes. There was no sense in denying it anymore.

"It's Mama's fault anyway. Sending him in to check on me…So I had a right to blush."

"I know, which is why I ain't saying anything else. I knew David would end up doing something to piss you off anyway. I tried to stop him from going in there and cornering you…but you know David."

"Yeah but I also know myself…..I'm not going to allow him to dictate my life. He's just going to have to get use to the fact that there's going to be another man in the kids' lives. Just as I have dealt with the fact that he has that…woman in their lives."

"You're right…I just hope Sam knows what's ahead if you guys go any further in your relationship."

"Yeah I hope so too." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam returned from inside.

"She is out like a light." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Is there anything else you need help with?"

"You can take my seat while I go help Santana finish cleaning. You guys have been running around all day. Both of you rest." Rashad ordered as he stood up and offered Sam his spot. Sam and Mercedes could only laugh as Sam did indeed take Rashad's spot. He even put his arm around Mercedes' shoulder. Rashad disappeared into the house as Sam and Mercedes sat in silence.

"I had some words with David earlier," Sam said, finally breaking the silence. He felt her body tense up.

"Oh God, what did he say?"

"Nothing worth repeating."

"I totally understand if you just want to stick to tutoring and giving Landon guitar lessons."

"Hey, It's going to take more than a few words to scare me away….I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her closer and held her tighter. She sighed and draped her arm over his waist.

"Good."


	9. Anywhere, Anything

So yeah, it's been a month since I've updated...real life has gotten in the way and i've just lost motivation to write at some point...but fear no more! I've gotten my groove back and I've already started getting ready to write the next chapter...for this one I must put in a disclaimer, I'm not really a religious person but i felt like that side of Mercedes needed to be showcased. Next chapter should be getting a lot more steamier...Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Mercedes felt as if she was back in high school whenever she was around Sam or even thought about him. She found herself smiling for no reason when she was alone. When they were together, it was a TOTALLY different story. They couldn't keep their hands or lips off one another. Whenever Sam was over for dinner and the kids were off in their rooms, Sam and Mercedes would busy themselves in a heavy make out session in her TV room.<p>

Kissing was as far they had gone. Mercedes' body was ready physically to take it further, but emotionally and mentally, she knew she was not yet ready. After Amaya's birthday party, they created some type of routine. When the kids were with her during the weekend, Sam would usually come over on a Friday night for dinner and a movie. He found out that Mercedes liked to spend time with her kids at home with a home cooked meal, rather than going out to some noisy restaurant. When the kids were with David, she, Santana and Brittany would have a few drinks (at Sam's expense) at Mac's place while Sam and his band played. When he wasn't playing, that was his chance to take Mercedes out to dinner or at her request, stay in for a dinner and a movie.

The first time Mercedes and kids had dinner at Sam's, Landon fell in love with his guitar and music collection as predicted. Amaya loved his house in general because it was so spacious. Neither of them wanted to leave Sam's gam room. He had spilled his secret about being a Halo and Call of Duty junkie and Landon was sold. Amaya became attached to his Wii.

"Are you some kind of secret billionaire?" Landon asked after the tour of his house. Sam laughed sheepishly,

"Uh, no. When my grandpa passed away a few years back, he left me and my siblings a generous amount behind.

"How many brothers and sister do you have?" Amaya asked, surprised at the new found information.

"A younger brother and a sister. They're twins and are away at Ohio State." Landon's interest was peaked

"Oh yeah, how old are they?"

"Steven and Stacy just turned 21 just after the new year." Sam said as he shook his head as if he just realized the age of his siblings.

"Their spring break is coming up so I'm sure you'll be seeing them soon." He added.

"That's cool, so what's for dinner." Landon asked.

"Well since your mom has revealed to me that chicken tacos are her favorite, I figured I show off my skills with making some of those."

"Good luck, mom is very particular about her tacos." Landon scoffed.

"I've been warned, so your mom is going to help me so I can get them right."

"I like how you're talking as if I'm not even standing here." Mercedes cut in. Her son and boyfriend looked at her with almost matching toothy smiles and laughed. Landon fist bumped Sam before asking,

"Is it okay if we hit up the game room while you guys are making dinner?"

"Yeah, just yell if you need anything." Landon and Amaya nodded and they headed down to the game room. Sam looked back at Mercedes and smiled,

"You ready to make some tacos?"

"I hope you know what you're doing. I take chicken tacos serious."

"Oh I believe you, which is why you're going to help me to make sure I get them right. If I can't get that secret sauce recipe, you can show me how you make your tacos." Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

"Still stuck on that sauce ordeal huh? Did you boil your chicken last night like I told you to?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered as he walked over to the fridge to retrieve a bowl of the chicken he boiled the night before.

"Ok we need to shred it before putting it back on stove."

"How do you do that? With your fingers?"

"You can, but I find it easier to do with two forks, here I'll show you." She proceeded to grab two forks and began to pull the chicken apart with the forks. After showing him how to do so, she handed the forks to him and he finished the job for her.

"Where do you keep your pots and pans?"

"Second cabinet top left." She walked over to the cabinet, opened and stopped.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I need your arms." He chuckled as he sat the forks down and turned to help her get the pot she needed.

"I take it you have all your pots and pans in all the bottom cabinets?"

"You damn right I do, although at the rate Landon is going, I'll be able to use his arms."

"The fifteen year old with the munchkin mom." She playfully poked him in his side and said,

"You better watch it." Mercedes continued to guide Sam through the process of making her version of chicken tacos. The way they coordinated around each other while in his kitchen was as if she had been living with him for years.

"When did you start cooking?" Sam asked as he chopped the tomatoes and she cut the green peppers.

"My mom started teaching me how to cook when I was 12 or 13. I noticed early on that it relaxes me."

"I can tell."

"For me cooking is a way to gather all of my thoughts together. It's a sense of serenity for me." When he finished chopping up the tomatoes, he put them in a small bowl; put the knife and cutting board into the sink before washing his hands. Mercedes looked up at him as he stood in front of her, leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, her lips still tingling from the kiss. Sam shrugged

"Just felt like it." She laughed as she placed the cut lettuce into the bowl.

"Let's finish dinner before you start something you can't finish."

"Who said I don't intend to finish?"

"The fact that there' two children a few rooms away says so." He stopped and heard Landon and Amaya laughing at while playing whatever game had them preoccupied at the moment.

"Eh, point taken." They shared a laugh and continued with making dinner. Sam continued to patiently follow Mercedes' directions. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her going about in his kitchen. He could definitely get use to her being there. Once they were finally done, they called the kids into the kitchen.

Amaya and Landon loved the tacos; though, Landon claimed that Sam had cheated because he got help from his mother. Sam defended himself by stating,

"It was the only way I could ensure you guys ate well." After dinner, Sam suggested they all watch a movie. He let the kids pick out a movie while he and Mercedes cleaned up the kitchen and put the food away. Sam washed the dishes while Mercedes put the leftover food into bowls and in the refrigerator. He could hear her absently humming a tune as she did so.

"What are you singing over there?" Sam asked as she rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. She snapped out of her daze and smiled up at him.

"Oh just a song we're working on at church for Sunday's service."

"Will I ever get to hear you sing? Landon gives your voice so many praises during practice."

"Well, if you want, you could always join us this tomorrow for church."

"What time is service?" He asked excitedly. Mercedes looked at him, shell shocked that he'd taken her invitation so quickly. She wasn't even sure what religion he practiced or if he even believe in any.

"11, it's a Baptist church, I hope you know that."

"Perfect, my parents are Baptists as well. I went to church every Sunday when I was younger."

"What happened as you got older, huh?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. His face turned red and he began to stammer.

"I-well- I got busy with school, and-" She laughed as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest stop him from talking.

"I'm just teasing you. I don't go to church every Sunday, but since my divorce I got a lot more often now."

"Okay. That wasn't very nice, making sweat like that." He said, exhaling in relief, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh it's fun making sweat though." She giggled. He pulled her closer and said in a low voice,

"You can make me sweat, just in a different way." He shot her a wink and she gasped, slapping his chest playfully. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Mercedes reached up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His grip on her waist tightened as he massaged her tongue with his.

"Hey, is Captain America-oh! Uh, never mind." The sound of Landon's voice caused them to quickly pull away. Mercedes' face grew hot as she turned away, not being able to look her son in the eye at the moment. Sam kept his hold on to her hips as he looked at Landon.

"What's up?" Landon rubbed the back of his neck and looked in every direction but the one Sam and his mother stood in.

"Just wanted to know if Captain America was okay to watch."

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead and set it up. We'll be in there in a minute." Landon nodded and quickly exited the kitchen. Mercedes buried her face in Sam's chest and they both busted into laughter.

"Oh my goodness, I thought you both were going to explode from embarrassment." Sam said, once his laughter had died

"Shut up. Let's get out there before things get even more awkward." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the TV room.

Landon had set up the movie, so by the time Sam and Mercedes had sat down, the opening credits were just starting. Sam's couch wrapped around the whole room, so Landon sat on one end, while Mercedes and Sam sat on the other. Amaya started off on the floor near her mother's feet, but soon after the movie started, she moved on to the couch. She snuggled herself in between Sam and Mercedes.

By the end of the movie, she had ended up with her head in Sam's lap and her legs across Mercedes' lap, fast asleep. When they were ready to go, Sam carried Amaya to the car and carefully placed her inside and buckled her in. Landon was already in the front seat and buckled in as well. Before Mercedes got behind the wheel, am pulled her into a tight hug.

"So I'll see you in the morning." He confirmed.

"Yeah, you want to meet us there or pick you up?"

"How about I pick you guys up? There's this place I want to take ya'll for lunch."

"Okay, that's fine. We usually leave at around 9:30." She said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her quickly before opening her door.

"I'll be there at 9:15….Drive safely. Text or call me when you get home." She nodded as she started up the engine. When Sam returned back inside, he grabbed his phone and pressed 2 on his speed dial.

"Ma? I'll be over tomorrow afternoon…yeah I'm bringing them, don't worry. …Yes I know…I love you too….goodnight." He ended the call and smiled to himself as he retreated to his room and headed for the shower.

The ride home was a quiet and awkward one. Mercedes knew she had to talk to Landon just to see where his head was as far as how he felt about her dating his teacher.

"Lan, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier."

"Sorry for what?"

"You know….don't make me say it."

"Oh, you mean sorry for making me see my teacher shove his tongue down my mom's throat? It's fine; I'll only have nightmares about it for a few nights….it's no big deal."

Mercedes took her eyes off the road just to see the teasing smile on her son's face. They both laughed quietly, trying not to wake Amaya.

"Seriously Landon, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable…you do have to see him at school Monday through Friday."

"Ma, its fine. I mean I know you guys kiss and whatnot. It would be nice to not have to see it, but it's whatever." Mercedes kept her eyes on the road as she let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, good."

"You know what this means right?

"What?" She asked, feeling a bit confused.

"When I start dating, you can't freak out when you find me making out with a girl."

"Oh that'll be easy because it won't be happening under my roof." Landon smacked his lips.

"Aww man, why not? You do it."

"That's because I'm grown and pay the bills." Mercedes had a strict rule that Landon wasn't allowed to date until he was 16, her parents had done it to her and RJ, and so she just carried out that rule into her family. When they got home, Landon carried his sister into the house and carefully laid her down on her bed. Mercedes didn't want her sleeping in her clothes, so she quickly changed her into a night shirt; all the while never waking her up. She told Landon goodnight before retiring to her room. After she changed into a night gown, sent a quick good night text to Sam and cozied up in between her sheets and quickly fell into a slumber.

When Mercedes woke up the next day, she couldn't help be feel anxious about Sam joining her and the kids for church. She always had to practically beg David to go to church with her but Sam jumped at first chance. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that her relationship with him was new, but there was always that thought in the back of her mind, that the whole thing was too good to be true. As she sat up in her bed, she shook the thoughts away and proceeded to wake the kids and get ready for church. She quickly made breakfast before getting dressed and was ready just as Sam was calling to say he was right around the corner.

Before Sam could greet them at the door, Mercedes and the kids were already out of the house and down the porch steps. Instantly Sam was asking God for his forgiveness for his thoughts as he caught sight of the knee length pencil skirt Mercedes was wearing. He couldn't help but to notice how it accented her curves immensely and the heels she had on made her legs look amazing. Little did he know that Mercedes was doing the same thing as she saw him get out the car. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and grey slacks that made his already long legs look even longer. She also noticed her stomach turn up in knots when she noticed the thin framed glasses he was wearing. She had always had a thing for men in glasses.

"Good morning gorgeous." Sam greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek before he opened the passenger door. Mercedes let out a feminine giggle as she slid into the front seat.

"Morning." He said a quick hello to Landon while he opened the backseat door for his sister. Sam took over and helped her into the car.

"You're looking very pretty today Amaya." She let out a bashful laugh as she buckled her seatbelt

"Thank you! I like your glasses."

"Why thank you Milady." He sang. He closed her door and rushed over to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel." Mercedes looked at him with curious eyes.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Only, when I get sick of contacts."

"Well, I think you should ditch the contacts." He gave her a warm smile as he started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll think about it."

The church that Mercedes attended was about twenty minutes outside of Cleveland in a town called Lakewood. Her parents had moved there a few years after she had given birth to Landon. Since her brother was already at Ohio State, they couldn't deal with the fact that she was two hours away with no one else to help her adjust to being a new mother. Soon after moving there, they joined St. Lucas Missionary Baptist church. Mercedes had joined as well, but David did not. When Mercedes filed for divorce, church was the only other thing besides her family and friends that helped her through it all.

When they arrived to the church, the parking lot was already halfway full. They all quickly got out the car and started towards the entrance. Before Sam could take hold of Mercedes' hand, Amaya slipped between them and took hold of both of their hands, while Landon walked on the other side of Mercedes. Anybody who didn't know them would think they were already a family. The usher at the door greeted them with a bright smile as they all entered the church. Once they were inside, they were greeted by an older petite woman dressed in her Sunday's best.

"Miss Mercedes, what a blessing it is to see you this morning." Mercedes had let go of her daughter's hand as she went in for a hug from the woman.

"Good morning Miss Gloria. How are you?"

"Just wonderful. I'd ask the same but I think I already know the answer to that." She said, shooting a glance at Sam. Sam could begin to feel the heat beginning to rise into his cheeks.

"Miss Gloria, this is Sam Evans….my boyfriend." Sam and Landon blinked in surprise after hearing her say the term out loud for the first time. He smiled and held out his free hand.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Miss Gloria blushed and laughed.

"Oh he's a charming one…I hope to see you around here more."

"You can count on it."

"I like him Mercy….You're singing today right?"

"Yes ma'am. Do you know if my parents have made it here already?"

"Yes, your dad is checking the sound and I think I saw your mom talking to Miss Ally."

"Okay, thanks. We'll see you inside."

As they made their way inside the sanctuary, Mercedes was greeted by everyone and had introduced Sam. No matter how many times she had said the word, whenever she mentioned him as her boyfriend, he would leap for joy on the inside. They had found Mercedes' mother sitting in one of the pews closer to the pulpit. To say she was excited to see Sam with them was pretty much an understatement.

"Oh I was wondering when she was going to bring you here. It's so good to see you again, sweetie." She sang as she pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Yeah once she told me I'd get a chance to hear her sing, I had to jump at the opportunity."

"Oh you're in for a treat. Mercy, your father said to come and see him as soon as you got here. Felicia and Corrine are on their way." She said as they all sat down in the pew. Mercedes nodded as she sat her bible down next to Sam.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see what he wants and then warm up until the other girls get here…See you in a little bit." She gave him a quick kiss before seeking out her father. Sam and her mother conversed while they waited for service to begin. When Sam saw the guitarist, drummer and pianist take their places, he started buzzing with excitement. A few minutes later Mercedes and small group of men and women had appeared from the back. He had recognized one of the women as her cousin from Amaya's birthday party. Mercedes and the others took their places behind their microphones and smiled at each other. Mercedes took her mic off the stand and began greeting the congregation. Sam couldn't help be notice how beautiful she looked up there.

"Good morning, everybody. I hope everyone is have a blessed day on this beautiful Sunday Morning. I know I am." Everyone began clapping and saying Amen in agreement.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm glad that I can start my week with everybody here. We're gonna get today's service started with some praise music." She turned her head, glanced at the drummer and nodded. He nodded back and began counting out a beat. The band started an upbeat tempo song and the whole choir began singing in harmony.

_Hey, let me hear you say, ooh ooh oh oh__  
><em>_Let me hear you say, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

Mercedes took the lead and Sam instantly felt chills go up his spine.

_It's been a real hard couple of months, you had enough (mm hmm)__  
><em>_But it's been hard for everyone, you're not alone, (uh uh)__  
><em>_You've been hurting way too long, let it go and just move on__  
><em>_Make your way down to the altar, hand it over and leave it there_

Mercedes had the biggest smile on her face as she sang. She felt happiest whenever she was singing in front of the church, Sam could tell that much just by looking at her.

Most of the congregation started to stand from their seats and clapped along with the beat of the song. Amaya had got up from Sam's lap and then tugged on his hand, urging him to stand up.

_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)_

Next the woman he remembered to be her cousin Felicia took the mic and sounded just as beautiful as Mercedes.

_I know you need a healing (yeah) you sick of being sick, you need relief__  
><em>_You're tired of the pressure (yeah)__  
><em>_You got all this stress and you need some peace__  
><em>_Come on and get your breakthrough (breakthrough)__  
><em>_Or haven't you been suffering long enough?__  
><em>_Make your way down to the altar, hand it over, leave it there_

_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)_  
><em><br>__So everything that you've been worried about (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_You need him to work it out, he'll work it out yeah (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_All of your burdens just bring them all down and (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_You're gonna get an answer to your prayer,__  
><em>_If you (put it on the altar)__Oh (oh yes you'll get an answer)__  
><em>_You'll get an answer (answer from the lord)__  
><em>_Oh yes (oh yes you'll get an answer)__  
><em>_You'll get an answer (answer from the lord)__  
><em>_So you need to put it on, put it on, put it on (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_So you need to put it on, put it on, put it on (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_Oh prayer (oh prayer) changes (changes things)__  
><em>_see I know it does (oh prayer changes things)__  
><em>_So take it to the lord in prayer (prayer changes things)__  
><em>_Ask him anything you want cause (prayer changes things)_

Mercedes took center again and sang with all the passion in my body. Sam couldn't help but feel a since of pride seeing her up there.

_Listen, you've been worrying and crying__  
><em>_Crying and worrying__  
><em>_But you're not alone, you're not alone no__  
><em>_See you have a friend in Jesus, and he knows all about it__  
><em>_And he's gonna do what he promised you_  
><em><br>__So everything that you've been worried about (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_You need him to work it out, he'll work it out yeah (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_All of your burdens just bring them all down and (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_You're gonna get an answer to your prayer,__  
><em>

_If you (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_It's gonna be alright (it's gonna be alright)__  
><em>_So you need to put it on, put it on, put it on (put it on the altar)__  
><em>_So you need to put it on, put it on, put it on (put it on the altar)_

Everyone sounded so well, harmonizing together. When the song was over and everybody had given the choir their praises, all of them had returned back to their seats. Mercedes had returned to the pew and sat next to Sam. Her face began to warm as she saw him looking at her in awe. She laughed quietly as he threw his arm behind her and rested on the pew.

"I had an idea that you could sing, but you….Miss Jones….that was beautiful." She smiled and leaned into him.

"Thank you." The rest of the service was great, and kind of fast. The pastor gave a great service and Mercedes had gone up and sang two more songs before service ended. He had recognized one of them as the one he'd heard her humming at his place. She looked directly in his direction as she sang out the first words of the song.

_God has smiled on me__  
><em>_He has set me free, ohh__  
><em>_God has smiled on me__  
><em>_He's been good to me, ohh. _

The whole congregation began giving her their praises once they knew what song she was about to perform.

_God has smiled on me,__  
><em>_He has set me free, yeah__  
><em>_God has smiled on me__  
><em>_He's been good to me.__  
><em>_He is the source,of my joy__  
><em>_He fills me with His love__  
><em>_Every, every, everything that I ever ever needed__  
><em>_See the Lord sends it down from above, ohh God.__God has smiled on me,__  
><em>_He has set me free, ohh__  
><em>_God has smiled on me__  
><em>_He's been good to me.__One day I was in my room and I wasn't feeling you__  
><em>_I said Father are you there__  
><em>_I'm feeling real scared__  
><em>_So I got down on my knees__as I began to pray__  
><em>_hoping that the Lord heard what I had to say__  
><em>_I said... (God God God please)__  
><em>_I started begging, I said...(God God God please)__  
><em>_Pleading,then I got on my knees__  
><em>

_So as I began to cry__  
><em>_He said I never left your side__  
><em>_I've been right here all along__  
><em>_So you can dry your eyes__  
><em>_seeking me like I knew you would__  
><em>_praising me like I knew you could__  
><em>_That's when I realized that... He's so good,__  
><em>_He's good, he's been good to me, ohh.__God is so good, God is so good,__  
><em>_He's been, He's been good,__  
><em>_God is so good, God is so good,__  
><em>_He's been good to me.__  
><em>

By the end of the song, she had totally become engrossed in the song and began adlibbing the song, feeling the spirit of the words. When she finished, she quietly thanked the church and the pastor ended service in prayer. Before Mercedes had joined Sam and the rest of her family, her mother leaned in close to Sam and said quietly,

"I hope you know how much it means to Mercy to have you here with her today."

"Don't worry, I think I have pretty clear idea, ma'am." Before they left church, they said a quick goodbye to her father and some of the other church members she had introduced Sam to. They walked hand in hand to the car, while Landon held on to his sister's hands.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Landon asked once Sam had pulled out of the church's parking lot.

"It's a place I've been going to for years…I go every Sunday."

"Where's that?" Mercedes asked skeptically. He looked at her through his glasses and gave her a toothy smile.

"My parents' house."

* * *

><p>the two songs showcased in this chapter were "Put it on the Altar" by Jessica Reedy and "God has smiled on me" also by Jessica Reedy...thank you so much for reading...until next time!<p> 


	10. New and Unexpected faces

Yeah I know I'm horrible at updating but I've been trying...My writing process sucks ass...but I'm working on it...I hope you like this chapter...I've decided to split what i wrote in half :) Don't hate me too much.

* * *

><p>Mercedes couldn't decide if she was nervous or excited about meeting Sam's parents. She couldn't be upset about it because of the fact that Sam had met her parents so soon after they had met each other. They weren't claiming any titles at the time anyway. Just as she introduced Sam as her boyfriend to everyone at church, it had donned on her that he would introducing her to his parents as his girlfriend. A part of her kept wondering if they had been moving too fast in their relationship, but nothing had felt wrong.<p>

"You're awfully quiet over there." Sam's voice had interrupting her thoughts. She looked over to him and flashed a warm smile.

"I'm just collecting my thoughts about meeting your parents."

"You're not nervous are you?"

"Now why would you think that?" She asked in a not so convincing tone.

"Because you have the same look on you face as I did, before I got out of the car the day of Amaya's party." She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know why I'm nervous…They know right?"

"Know what?" He asked absently while he kept his eyes on the road.

"You know…..that I'm of the darker persuasion?" His face turned serious and he glanced at her quickly

"You are? Why didn't you tell me this before!?" Landon and Amaya laughed loudly as Sam began to make a playful and dramatic scene.

I can't believe I didn't notices before. I could have sworn the only thing I noticed the first time I saw you, was that you were gorgeous."

"Nice one Sam." Landon teased. Mercedes on the other hand, looked at Sam with narrowed eyes.

"One day, your smooth words aren't going to cut it, Evans." Sam laughed as he took one hand off the wheels and took hold of one of her hands.

"Stop worrying, Mercy sweetie. They're going to love you and the kids, I promise."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of an older modeled two-story house with a big wrap around porch. Amaya had admired the front yard from her backseat window. Sam cut the engine and he and Landon had got out the car first to help Mercedes and Amaya out of the car.

"Did you grow up here, Sam?" She had asked excitedly as she took his hand once again.

"Yep, wait until you see the backyard." Mercedes had taken Sam's other hand and Landon walked on her side as they proceeded up the walkway. Before they had approached the porch, they were greeted by an older slender woman. She had light blonde hair pulled into to a bun. She flashed a big smiled that was similar to Sam's and greeted them.

"Words can't express how excited I was when Sammy told us he was bringing you guys over for lunch. I'm so glad to finally meet you Mercedes." Mercedes greeted her with a big smile

"Mrs. Evans, thank you for having us over. This is Landon and my daughter Amaya."

"Call me Mary, sweetie, and aren't you both the cutest. Sam has told me so much about you two…Well come on in. Dwight, honey! They're here!"

Mercedes looked at Sam and laughed as she rolled his eyes embarrassingly at his mother's call for his father. Seconds later, an older yet still attractive version of Sam had emerged from the back room.

"Sorry bout that, Law and Order was just finishing up."

"I'm sure it's one you've seen a thousand times as well." Mary said teasingly. When he smiled, Mercedes knew exactly where Sam had gotten his charm from. She saw the same exact green eyes as he gave her a welcoming smile.

"You must be Mercedes."

"Yes, sir. It's so great to finally meet you. Sam has told me so much about you."

"Same here, sweetheart and please call me Dwight. I can see what's got Sam in knots." He then turned to Landon.

"You must be the young man Sam speaks so adamantly about. Landon, right?" Mr. Evans held out his hand and Landon excitedly took it and shook it.

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you." Dwight Evans smiled brightly as he then looked down at Amaya.

"Oh well aren't you a spitting image of your mother. I can definitely see how you've got him and I'm sure everyone else wrapped around your cute little finger. How are you sweetie?"

Amaya squeezed Sam's hand tighter as she smiled shyly up at the older man.

"I'm fine, thank you." He looked back up at Mercedes.

" You've got a great pair of kids."

"Thank you."

"Well let's go on into the sun-room for lunch." Mary said cheerily and she led them all to the back of the house.

"What would you guys like for lunch?" She asked sweetly as they all took a seat. Amaya had taken a seat on Sam's lap, Mercedes sat close to same and Landon sat on the other side of his mother. Mercedes looked up at Mary and smiled.

"Oh we'll have whatever you're making."

"I take requests during lunchtime. Sam didn't tell you?" Mercedes gave Sam a hard glare and said,

"No, I guess it slipped his mind." Sam's cheeks reddened and he gave his girlfriend a sheepish smile.

"My bad."

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Amaya asked quietly. Mrs. Evans looked at her with a bright smile.

"Just a plain ol' Pb and j?" Amaya smiled, brought her finger up to her mouth and hummed in thought.

"Can I have bananas on it too?"

"You got it! That was Sammy's favorite as a kid as well." Mercedes laughed,

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. I just never saw the appeal of it." Sam turned to her in surprise.

"You can't go wrong with Pb and j with nanners though!" Mercedes and everyone else busted into a roar of laughter.

"Obviously you take you 'nanners' seriously, huh?" He nodded confidently,

"Please believe it. In fact; mom I'll have one too, and Mercy, you're gonna have a bite."

"Uh, I'll pass." Mary laughed at the playful banter between them.

"What would you like Mercedes, dear?"

"Oh I'll just have a turkey sandwich." She nodded and looked over at Landon.

"What are you craving sweetheart?"

"Do you have salami?"

"Sure do."

"Can I have a turkey, ham and salami sandwich?" Mercedes looked at her son in shock.

"You can't just eat all of her food, ya know?" Both Mary and Dwight shared a laugh.

"Oh, it's quite alright. He's a growing boy. Having raised two boys, who sometimes still eat like teenagers, I try to keep the fridge stocked. I'll get started on lunch." She started to rise from her seat and so did Mercedes.

"I'll help you."

"Oh no, you're a guest. I can't allow that."

"I insists after my son decided he wanted the whole deli case."

"Well, alright if you insist. Sammy, why don't you take the kids out back and show them the tree house." He nodded as he stood up, perched Amaya on his hip and guided his father and Landon out the door that led the way to the back yard.

Mercedes followed Mary into the kitchen. Mary went straight for the refrigerator and began to retrieve all of the ingredients for the sandwiches.

"What are you and Mr. Evans having?"

"Oh I keep it simple, like you and have a turkey sandwich….Dwight will eat anything I put in front of him."

"I see where Sam gets it from." She said with a smirk.

"Yes, Sam is very much his father's son in a lot of ways. When they're passionate about something, they make sure everyone around them knows it." Mercedes laughed nervously,

"I'm starting to see that."

"I hope you don't mind that Sam told me about you being divorced."

"Oh…No, that's in the past. Although, it was a rough road to travel, I'm forever grateful for the path it's led me to." At that moment, she heard Amaya squealing in excitement. Mercedes and Mary looked out of the window over to sink to see Sam pushing Amaya on a swing that was attached to a big tree house.

"Sam has always been good with kids. Even when the twins were growing up, so it was no surprise when he decided he wanted to be a teacher." Mary said with so much pride in her voice.

"It must be something about him, because both of my kids have always been tough to impress, especially Landon."

"Sometimes….when a person needs guidance the most, things have an amazing way of working out." Mercedes let out a soft giggle.

"That's EXACTLY something my mother would say."

"She must be a smart woman." The two women shared a laugh and as they continued to prepare lunch for everybody.

Mercedes found that in so many ways, Mary Evans had reminded her of her mother. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, yet she remained soft spoken. When lunch was ready, they called everybody in from outside and met back in the sunroom. Mary gave Sam and Amaya their sandwiches and Sam tried his hardest to have Mercedes have the first bite. She stood her ground and refused. Sam's parents had a great time getting to know Sam's girlfriend and more about her children.

"So Landon, how are those guitar lessons coming along?" Dwight asked once they were finished with lunch.

"Great! It was a little hard getting all of the finger positions and chord progressions memorized at first. Luckily my teacher is patient with me. "He said glancing over at Sam, who proudly smiled back at the teen.

"Oh that's great. When will we get to hear you play?" Mary asked excitedly. Landon then looked at Sam nervously. Sam just continued to smile and nodded.

"Well I was planning something for my mom's birthday since it's so close to spring break." He looked at his mother and blushed.

"I didn't know you were planning anything."

"I was debating n whether or not I wanted to surprise you." Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arm around her son's shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"I can't wait to hear you play." Landon looked away sheepishly as if he was too embarrassed by his mother's embrace when really; he was such a mama's boy.

"Mommy, I have to use the bathroom." Amaya announced in a small voice.

"Okay, sweetie." She turned to Mary and kindly smiled. Mary smiled back at her and answered before she could ask.

"Just go on through the family room, down the hall and it's the first door on the left." Amaya hopped off of Sam's lap as Mercedes stood and held out her hand for Amaya to take. She led the way and sent Amaya into the bathroom. While she waited in the family room, she took the time to look a shrine of pictures that were perched on top of the fireplace. There were several family portraits from throughout the years. She giggled softly at the pictures of a younger Sam with two of his front teeth missing. He was smiling as if he had a mouthful of teeth. Her heart warmed at a picture of a teen Sam holding who she assumed were his brother and sister when they were babies. She was just getting to his high school prom picture when she heard Amaya return from the back room. She glanced at it long enough to get a look at the blonde bombshell that was by his side. So she was the one that let him go.

" Hmm" She mumbled as she shook her head, looking at the young girl in the picture. _One woman's loss is another's gain_. She thought to herself as Amaya took her hand again and they headed back to the sun-room When they returned, Amaya had went back to Sam, but instead of hopping back onto his lap, she look up at him and asked,

"Can I go back to the tree house?"

"Sure, we can go one more time before we leave. Mercy wanna go for a swing?"

"Oh I'm not in 'swinging clothes'." He stared at her for a few seconds before poking his lip out.

"Please Mercy?" She tried to fight the urge to give in to the lip but was quickly failing. She turned to his parents,

"Does he always do this to you guys?" Mary laughed and nodded.

"Yes, and I have to admit…it works most of the time." She turned back to Sam, who was now flashing his pearly whites. She deeply sighed mockingly as if she was annoyed with him.

"Fine, but if I get dirty, you're paying for my dry cleaning." He stood up and held out his hand to Mercedes.

"Of course." She took his hand and he helped her out of her seat. Mercedes, Sam and Amaya all walked into the back yard hand in hand. Landon had walked around to help his sister onto the swing while Sam held back a swing for Mercedes. She smoothed out her skirt before taking a seat. Sam wrapped his hands around the chains connected to the swing and pulled her close to him.

"How high do you want to go?" She turned to look at him. She smiled and planted a light kiss on his lips before saying,

"To the sky of course."

They spent another half hour in the back yard before they decided it was time to head home. Mercedes couldn't have been happier at the fact that Sam's parents were so welcoming to her and her kids.

"Anytime you and Sam want to go out, We'll be more than happy to watch the kids for you."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mrs. Evans. Thank you so much for lunch." Mercedes said brightly.

"Oh you're more than welcome sweetheart. I'm just glad we finally got a chance to me you and your beautiful children."

Sam had felt Amaya let go of his hand and was surprised to see her go over and hug his mother's waist. It not only surprised Mercedes as well, it also warmed her heart to see her kids be so open with someone who wasn't a part of their immediate family. They said their good byes and made their way to the car and headed back to Mercedes' house.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Sam asked after helping them all inside the house.

"We're gonna head over to Santana's and Britt's for dinner tonight."

"Oh okay. Well, be sure to tell them I said hello. I've gotta go and head over to Mac's Place for rehearsal."

"Alrighty then, just called me later." He nodded as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you for coming to my parents' today." She smiled against his lips before saying,

"No _thank you_ for taking us. I had a great time and I'm sure the kids did too. But really thanks for joining us for church. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Mercy. Trust me, it won't be the last time." He kissed her again, only letting it linger for a little bit before saying a quick goodbye to the kids and heading back to his car. Mercedes and kids had changed clothes and hung around the house for a couple of hours before heading over to Santana's.

"I haven't heard from you all day. I wasn't sure you guys were still coming." Santana stated as Mercedes and her kids made their way inside.

"I'm sorry. We went to Sam's parents' lunch after church." Santana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sam went to church with y'all this morning? AND you met his parents today? That's great!" Mercedes laughed at her best friend's excitement. Landon and Amaya had headed towards the TV room while Santana pulled Mercedes into the kitchen where Brittany was preparing dinner.

"What are you screeching about out there?" The blonde had asked her girlfriend.

"Mercy met Sam's parents today." It was Brittany's turn to look at Mercedes in surprise.

"Really? How did it go?"

"It went really well….a little TOO well for me." Both women looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" Santana asked. Mercedes sighed heavily.

"I don't know. It's just crazy how comfortable we all were together."

"And that's bad?"

"No! it's just a little scary to me." Santana studied her best friend for a moment.

"Don't do it Mercedes."

"Don't do what?" Santana laughed and shook her head.

"You're trying to fear the worst of your situation. You've got this look on your face like want to run away because you're scared of being happy."

"I'm not going to run."

"But you admit that you're scared right?"

"I think I have a right to be. I can't help but be cautious of my giving my heart to someone after having JUST ended a fifteen year marriage. I never expected to be THIS happy with another man so soon. I just feel like we're jumping the gun a little too quick."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"No of course not."

"Then you're not moving fast enough." Mercedes covered her face at Santana's bluntness.

"Oh my God." Brittany then stepped in.

"No San's right. What you need is to be dicked down really good to take some of that doubt away." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh, but she did not disagree. It had been a good two years since she's had GOOD SEX. If she felt like her body was on fire while Sam was kissing her, there was no doubt in her mind that he was an exceptional lover. Mercedes looked at her best friends and shrugged.

"Yeah, well whenever the time is right."

After dinner with her best friends, Mercedes and her kids stuck around for another hour or so before they headed home. She had the kids get started on their homework while she cleaned up the house a bit. After taking a shower and getting Amaya ready for bed, she received a text from Sam asking how dinner went. Instead of replying to his text, she called him and spent the rest of the night chatting with her boyfriend.

In the following weeks, Mercedes and Sam grew closer. But, Sam couldn't help to notice that Mercedes' guard was still half-way up. He really couldn't blame her but he hoped she would let him all the way in sooner rather than later. Though they spent a lot of time together, Sam made sure to do just as many things with Landon and Amaya whenever they weren't way at their fathers. While Landon was getting better at the guitar, his grades were all improving immensely in all of his classes. Mercedes was overjoyed when she saw his first progress report since his tutoring started.

Upon the weeks leading up to Mercedes' birthday, Landon and Sam began practicing a couple of songs they both wanted to perform for her.

"You're really not going to give me one spoiler as to what you and Landon are going to perform for me?" Mercedes asked as she and Sam made their way to meet some of their friends at a local karaoke bar. Sam laughed as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Okay one; your nerd is showing using the word 'spoiler' and two; why would I give away such precious information when it's supposed to be a surprise?" Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and poked out her bottom lip. That only made him laugh harder.

"Oh don't start that pouting stuff. I'm not telling you. It won't be long now…..BUT I can tell you this…your son has quite the voice on him."

"Well duh…It's in his genes." She scoffed playfully. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, Miss Cocky." They laughed together as Sam pulled into the parking lot of Jw's karaoke bar. There, they met up with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes' coworker and his boyfriend Blaine, Sam's best friend Puck and his wife Lauren. They all had a few drinks as they watched other patrons get up on stage and try their best to imitate their favorite singers.

Santana and Mercedes were the first from the group to go up, performing Tina Turner's _River deep mountain high,_ hyping up the whole crowd. Kurt and Blaine went the romantic route and performed _Hold your hand_ by The Beatles. Mercedes and Sam were looking through the book of songs as Puck dedicated _Fat bottomed girls_ to his wife.

"Sam, is that you?" A dainty female voice called out, causing both Mercedes and Sam to look up.

"Quinn?"


	11. All I Need

so yeah...it's been like a month since the last chapter...i know..I'm horrible...but the wait is over...here's the new chapter...and i made it extra long for you guys...I hope you like it :) this chapter has drained me severely haha I hope this makes up for the monstrosity that is BRAM...that's such a stupid ship name lmao One thing about this chapter... The title of the chapter is based off of the Christina Aguilera song "All I need" I swear i listened to this song 50 times while writing a certain part of this chapter (maybe you'll catch it lol ) anywho sorry for any errors...thank you for reading!

Chapter 11- All I need

Mercedes was sitting in front of an older version of the blonde bombshell from Sam's high school prom picture. She still looked the same, only her hair was shorter and she was a little curvier. Sam stood up right in front of her.

"Wow…it's been a long time. I thought you moved to Chicago?"

"I did, for a couple of years. Dad died last fall though." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh man, I had no idea. I'm so sorry Quinn."

"How could you know? We haven't spoken in years."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He turned to Mercedes and reached out for her hand.

"Quinn, this is my girlfriend Mercedes. Mercy, babe, this is Quinn Fabray…my ex from high school." Mercedes took hold of Sam's hand, stood up and held her hand out in front of Quinn. She watched her tear her eyes away from Sam to look at her. She flashed her best smile and said,

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Quinn quickly took her hand and nodded.

"Likewise….Are you a teacher too?"

"No, just Sam... An excellent one at that." Mercedes tried to say without TOO much pride in her voice.

"He's always had a big passion for teaching so it's no surprise there. Well let me get back to my table. It was so nice seeing you Sam and nice meeting you….Mercedes, right?"

"Yep, pleasure meeting you too." Quinn touched Sam's arm gently before walking away. He looked at Mercedes and exhaled.

"Whoa, totally wasn't expected that. Mercedes chuckled as they both sat back down.

"You can say that again."

"Mercy!" Santana interrupted, leaning across the table. Mercedes looked at her best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me to the bar right quick." Santana commanded. She nodded as she stood up again and followed Santana to the bar.

"Who was that?" Santana wasted no time asking as they waited their turn in line. Mercedes shook her head. Her best friend had no shame.

"Uh…that was Quinn." She gasped in surprise.

"The ex-fiancé?"

"The very one."

"Damn she was hot." Mercedes gave her a hard stare.

"Santana."

"What? I'm a lesbian…If I see a beautiful woman, I will not miss the opportunity of letting the fact be known….BUT I was going to add that she was stupid…very, very stupid."

"Whatever Santana." Mercedes huffed."

"Oh don't get like that. It's not like she's going to try and get him back anyway."

"What makes you so sure about that?" It was Santana's turn to glare at her best friend.

"As if Sam would let that happen. I saw the way he looked at her."

"But did you see the way she looked at him?"

"Yes I did, and I think she knows she doesn't stand a chance up against you….now let's drop her. You've gotta get ready to sing."

"I haven't picked a song yet."

"Oh I picked one for you." Santana said casually as it then became her turn to order her drink.

"What song did you pick?" She asked once Santana had her drink in hand and headed back to the table.

"You'll see when he calls you up. Don't worry, you can sing it." Mercedes rolled her eyes as they returned back to the table. She huffed as she plopped down into her seat.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, noticing the concern on her face.

"Santana picked out a song for me without consulting with me." She whined as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Sam bit back a laugh.

"Did she tell you what she picked?"

"Nope." He chucked this time as he leaned over and began to rub her shoulders.

"Oh relax, babe. I'm more than sure that whatever song she picked, you're going to kill it." Mercedes exhaled deeply.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before I go up." She quickly got up from her seat and headed for the bathroom. She did her usual rituals and was washing her hands when she heard another toilet flush. Seconds later Quinn had come from behind the stall. The women both smiled at each other as Quinn went for the sink next to her. Mercedes proceeded to touch up her make up while Quinn began to wash her hands.

"So…How long have you and Sam been together?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence.

"Um…just about 3 months." The blonde gave Mercedes a look of surprise.

"Really? I would have guessed longer."

"Why do you say that?" Mercedes chuckled lightly. Quinn shrugged,

"I don't know….You guys just seem…..comfortable with each other like you've been together for years rather than months." Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her use of the word "comfortable". It had been the exact word she used when talking to her best friend weeks ago.

"Yeah, I guess Sam has his way of charming his way in. He's a good man.

"He is quite the charmer…He makes you very happy I can tell." Before Mercedes could say anything else, they heard the door open and Santana's head pop in. She looked around until she laid eyes on Mercedes.

"Mercy! You're up after this person that's up now." Mercedes nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Santana smiled before giving the blonde a hard look and leaving the bathroom. Quinn gave Mercedes a warm smile,

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks." She said as she returned the smile. When she returned to the table, she sat back down next to Sam. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She gave him a smile as she heard the DJ announce,

"Alright let's have Miss Mercy J back up to the stage." Before she could rise from her seat again, Sam pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"You got this sweetheart….knock em' dead." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she stood from her seat. The DJ was at the stairs that lead to the stage, waiting for her. He handed her the microphone and let her take her place behind the stand. She threw out a nervous smile to the crowd before looking at monitor and waited for the title of the song to be revealed. Seconds later the words "In the style of Monica's Love all over me" popped up on the screen. She had indeed known the song and she was going to kill Santana for putting her on blast like she had. She had less than ten seconds to gather her thoughts before she had to sing the first notes of the song. She quickly exhaled and closed her eyes.

_Must not of been paying attention  
>I stepped right on in it, didn't even notice how deep I was<em>_  
>I went from the ground to the top of the cloud<br>And now as I look down I see where I fell into your arms_

When she hit the chorus, a smile was spread across her face as she belted it out.

_Now I got love all over me  
>Baby you touch every part of me<br>Ooo I got love all over me  
>And I don't want to get it off<br>I'm completely covered up in your love_

She opened her eyes and looked out into the crowd until she locked hers with Sam's smiling face. As soon as she saw his face, it was like all of the nerves she had about the song were non-existent.

_Even my skin is changing ooooooooooohhhh  
>I'm feeling warmer, no more icy blue hearts for me<br>You put the color back in my life__  
>And now where there was black and white your love made me iridescent<em>

Mercedes couldn't help but smile as she ended the verse for the fact that every part of it was exactly how she felt about Sam. The whole song itself was right on point on how she and Sam's relationship came to be.

I got love all over me  
>Baby you touch every part of me<br>Ooooo I got love all over me  
>And I don't want to get it off<br>I'm completely covered up in your love

Before your love baby I was blinded  
>Filthy with pain til' you took it from me<br>You showered me with a new beginning now I'm clean  
>Took me by surprise when you ran up on me<br>I came to life baby in that moment  
>You put your hands on my heart baby now it beats<p>

Now I got love all over me  
>Baby you touch every part of me<br>Ooooo I got love all over me  
>And I don't want to get it off<br>I'm completely covered up in your love

In your love  
>In your love<p>

_And I don't want to get it off I'm completely covered in your love  
>Ohhh I…<br>In…. your … Love_

By the end of the song, almost everyone in the bar had been standing and cheering. All of her friends, including Sam were out of their seats, cheering louder than everyone there. She couldn't hide the mile wide smile that was spread across her face as she exited the stage. When she returned to the table and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"See? I told you that you could handle it." Mercedes laughed as she hugged her tighter.

"Yeah I guess…Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…..thank me tomorrow morning….or afternoon…whenever you and Sam find the time to pry away from each other." She pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"Girl please."

"Don't 'girl please me'. You are getting laid tonight…..it's a fact….The look on Sam's face while you were up there told me so…so be prepared to get worn out." Mercedes laughed as she turned away and made her way over to her seat next to Sam.

When she sat back down, Sam grabbed her by waist and damn near pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the side of her temple and whispered in her ear.

"That didn't sound like you were nervous at all." She giggled as the sensation of lips tickling her ear.

"I'm usually only nervous right before I go on stage and the fact that I actually did know the song helped too."

"Well, you were amazing up there." She turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you….Now it's your turn to get up there."

"Oh don't worry my dear….My turn is coming up soon."

A few other people performed before, Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Puck all went on stage and did a hilarious rendition of the Backstreet Boys' "All I have to give." After a couple more songs, they all decided to call it a night. The ride back to Mercedes' house was a quiet yet comfortable one. Sam held on to her hand the whole ride while she smiled absently to herself and looked out of the window. When he pulled into her driveway and cut off the engine, he looked at her with a smile.

"What are you thinking about over there?" She turned away from the window and smiled at him brightly.

"Some of everything to be honest."

"Care to elaborate on that?" He said with a bit of a nervous laugh. Mercedes also let out a nervous laugh.

"Can you come inside and we can talk about it then?"

"Sure…" He trailed off nervously as he got of the car and tried to get to her side but Mercedes was too quick for him. Sam quietly followed her up the porch and in to the house. She kindly asked him to wait into the living room while she went up to her room to get out of her heels and put up her hair. When she returned, she saw Sam sitting on the couch, rubbing his hands together, pensively.

"Do you want something to drink?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"No, I'm okay….Come here." He patted the empty spot on the couch next to him. She flashed as nervous smile as she sat down next to him. She suddenly felt even more nervous. Sam took her hands into his.

"So what's going through that pretty little head of yours?" She laughed nervously as she looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Seriously some of everything to, tell you the truth."

"This…this doesn't have to do with me bumping into Quinn, does it?"

"No….not really….I don't know….Just tonight in general has me thinking. With Santana picking the song out for me….It just really made me think."

"Think about what, Mercy?"

"Us…and where it's going….where you want it to go." He gave her a confused look.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Mercedes let out a shaky breath.

"I mean…..I've only been with one man for almost twenty years. I don't have a clue when it comes to dating. But, what I DO know is that….when I'm with you….everything just fits. That kind of scares me." His face softened as he let go of one of her hands to caress her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his hand.

"Why does it scare you? You're happy right?"

"I haven't been this happy since when I first started dating the kids' father. I'm scared that my happy high is going to fade when I feel like I'm at my happiest point. You mean so much to me and so much to the kids. Who's to say that someone without the baggage I have won't come along and steal you away?"

Sam expression grew hard but not in an angry way. He exhaled before asking,

"Mercedes, do you know the first thing I think about every morning I wake up?" She shook her head.

"What?"

"It's not about why I'm getting up at the crack of dawn. It's not what lesson plan I have to do for the day. It's you. I think about if you and the kids are having a good morning. You are the first and last thing I think about every day and night. Landon and Amaya aren't your baggage. You and the kids are packaged deals if you ask me and I honestly feel like I've hit the damn jackpot. I don't give a damn if we've only been in this relationship ship for a few months, I think it's pretty safe to say that I'm falling in love with you."

Mercedes' eyes swelled up with tears.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. What I feel for you is something I've never felt before….not with Quinn….no other woman I've ever dated. Being with you and the kids at my parents' house made me really see that. No other woman I've had around my family has NEVER just fit right in with them. Everything felt so comfortable."

She couldn't help but laugh out loud as he used that common word.

"That seems to be the go to word to use when describing our relationship." Before Sam could ask why, she leaned forward and kissed him with all of the passion in her body. Sam cupped her face and pressed her closer to deepen the kiss. Mercedes' body shivered once she felt Sam's tongue massage hers. She broke the kiss and then stood up from the couch. Sam looked up at her with question in his eyes. Mercedes smiled and nodded her head towards the stairs.

"Come on….let's go to bed."

His eyes widened in surprise as his jaw dropped a bit.

"Ar…..are you sure?" Mercedes nodded confidently.

"I think this has been over due and a long time coming."

She tugged on his arm, urging him to stand up from the couch. Sam held onto her hand tightly as Mercedes lead them up the stairs and into her bedroom. After countless dreams about being inside her room, Sam never fully prepared himself for when the day finally came.

Once inside her rom, she stopped them at the foot of her bead and said nothing as she went for the hem of Sam's shirt. She lifted it up and rose to her toes to pull it over his head. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Don't laugh at me." She commanded as she tossed his shirt across the room. He leaned down to kiss her before saying,

"I can't help it. You're so damn cute when you're trying to reach." She chuckled and nipped his bottom lip.

"Yeah, well, cute isn't what I'm going for right now." She yanked on the waistband of his jeans and flicked his fly open. Sam let out a hard grunt.

"Point taken." He then grabbed her waist to pull her closer and began kissing her passionately while starting to remove her clothes. Mercedes's body shivered when she felt his fingertips graze her sides as he lifted the hem of her blouse. He pulled it over her head and tossed it near his shirt and got a good look at the purple lacy bra she was wearing.

As if her breasts were magnets, his hands were connected to them in a flash, caressing them. With one hand, he reached around and unhooked her bra in record time, causing Mercedes to gasp in surprise. Her hands were still on the waist of his jeans as he began to turn her back towards the bed. Without breaking the kiss, she slowly pulled the zipper down and moved her hands down the back of his jeans and gave his ass a firm squeeze, making him yelp against her lips. She'd always thought about doing that and couldn't help but laugh at herself for fulfilling the fantasy. Sam broke the kiss and began to drag his tongue and lips across her neck. He gently tugged on her ear with his teeth before whispering,

"I knew it."

"Kn…knew what?" He pulled away from her neck to look her in the eye.

"That behind the innocent mother of two look, there's a sexy little minx ready to be unleashed." She gave his ass another squeeze as she turned their bodies to where his back was facing the bed. She removed her hands from the back of his jeans and pressed them against his chest.

"Considering how long it's been….It should be expected." Before he could say another word, she pushed him hard enough to make him fall back onto the bed. As soon as she straddled his lap, Sam sat up and his hands and lips were all over her breasts and neck. She could feel just how aroused he was under her as she started to grind her hips against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and he flipped them over to where he was then hovering over Mercedes. They stared at each other for second and Mercedes could see everything from lust to love in his eyes. She lifted up and brought her lips to his, urging him to press his hard body against hers.

Once again he broke the kiss and began to make a trail of kisses from her lips, to her neck and further south. She felt a familiar flutter in her stomach as she felt his lips brush across it. Sam then took that time to hook his fingers into the sides of her leggings and panties and started pulling down her legs. When they were free from her legs and feet, Sam could smell arousal and feel the heat from in between her legs. He ran his hands over the top of her thighs and slowly dragged his fingertips down until he took hold of one of her ankles and brought it up to his mouth. He placed soft kisses onto her ankle and proceeded to kiss down her leg, bringing his body down with him. Mercedes' breath began to hitch as she felt him blow lightly right at her dripping core. Before she could even try to prepare herself, Sam swiped his tongue across her clit, sending Mercedes into frenzy. He flicked his tongue across a few more times before pulling her clit into his mouth and giving it a gentle suck.

"Oh my goodness." Mercedes whimpered as he repeated the motion over and over. She was a good five seconds away from closing her legs around Sam's head when he lifted up from between her legs and made his way back up his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked up at him.

"You're still wearing too many clothes. Pants off Evans."

"Yes ma'am." He got up from the bed and stood right in front of her as he proceeded to remove his pants right along with his boxers. Mercedes had some kind of idea of what he was working with but was not prepared for what was actually covered up by the boxers he was wearing. She knew her mouth was hanging open once she got a good look at it all. Sam noticed and chuckled.

"Like what you see?" Mercedes licked her lips and pried her eyes away to look him in the eye.

"And then some….come here."

"Okay, hold on." He picked up his jeans and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to retrieve his "emergency" condom. Mercedes' body had just about jerked once she saw that it was a gold wrapper. He dropped his wallet on top of jeans and flung his body across hers.

"It's not that I don't trust you….It's been a while for both of us but…." She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know….I was going to ask if you had one anyway." He smiled as he leaned down to claim her lips with his. He broke the kiss and brought the condom up to his mouth to rip it open with his teeth. He lifted up a bit, rolled it on making sure it was on securely before turning his attention back to Mercedes.

"You ready?" To answer his question, she reached in between them and took hold of his hard member and lined it up with her entrance. She opened her legs wider, further letting him know that she was more than ready. She braced herself as he began to push his way inside of her. She only winced in pain for a few seconds, willing her body to adjust to the invasion. Both of them let out a breath of relief once he was all the way in.

"You okay Mercy?" She nodded as she grabbed the back of his neck to bring his face down to hers. Sam started to set a motion as to get use to the feeling of being inside Mercedes. Soon her shaky breaths turned into moans and her hands had begun to roam from his hair down to his back, dragging her nails up and down. Still keeping his rhythm in motion, he lifted up and took one of her legs with him, draping it over his shoulder. Mercedes' moans grew louder as her plunged deeper inside her.

"Oh yes, Sam."

"You like that, babe?"

"Yes, go as deep as you can." He gripped her leg tighter and thrust his hips harder, feeling her walls contract around him. He repeated the motion so many times, he could feel Mercedes' legs start to tremble. He dropped her leg from his shoulder and leaned down to capture her lips with his, kissing her with all the passion left in his body.

"You ready to come for me, Mercy?" All that she could get out was something between a moan and grunt and that was enough to tell Sam that she was ready. He reached between them and took her clit in between his index finger and thumb and gently squeezed. Within seconds, she was shaking underneath him, crying out in ecstasy. Once he felt her clamp down around him, he wasn't too far behind her crying out in ecstasy as well. A few more thrusts and he collapsed on top of her, both of them slowly coming down from their euphoric haze. He rolled next to her and they just laid there in silence. Minutes later, their silence was broken by Mercedes' infectious laugh.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed through her giggles.

"I hope that was a good 'holy shit'." She turned to him once her laughter had died down.

"Let me put it this way, it is such a relief having an orgasm that I didn't have do on my own." It was now Sam's turn to laugh. He lifted up and leaned over to kiss her quickly.

"Glad I could be of service ma'am."

"No THANK YOU...now can you do me one more service?"

"And what's that?"

"Get me a glass of water? This is nowhere near done and I need a little power up."

"Geez you sure are bossy in post-coital bliss." Sam joked as he got out of bed.

"True, but you love me." He leaned over and laid one passionate kiss on her lips.

"That my dear is oh so right."

Three more rounds and they were both out for the count. They didn't wake up until after noon the next day. Mercedes wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with Sam but David was dropping the kids off a day earlier because he had to go out of town for a conference. She also didn't want Sam to leave because the kids were coming back. She figured it would be good for her and David to see that what was going between them was getting serious.

"I think I have change of clothes in my car…for the days I go to the gym after work." Sam explained after they ate a late breakfast.

"Okay, you can use the shower in my room….lord knows what Landon has the other bathroom looking like." They shared a laugh and he quickly ran to his car-wearing his clothes from last night- and went up to her room to shower. After he was fully dressed in a t-shirt and some sweats, Mercedes took the chance to go shower.

"Just in case David drops the kids off while I'm in the shower, try not to punch his face in okay?"

"I'll try my hardest." She laughed and shook her head as she disappeared into her bathroom. He then took the moment to head to the family room and watched some TV. Sure enough while she was up in her room, David showed up with the kids. Sam couldn't help but laugh. That had to be a sign from God, though. He watched from the front window as David and kids got out of his truck and walking past his car. He couldn't help but smile at Amaya's excitement once she noticed his car was in the drive way. She was the first one up the porch and ringing the doorbell. He went to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. He opened the door and Amaya just about flew into his arms.

"Sam!"

"Hey princess!"

"What are you doing here?" David asked, interrupting Sam and Amaya's moment. Sam kept his hold on Amaya as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Uh…I don't think that's any of your business." Landon shook his head and stepped past his father.

"Chill out dad, he's here to give me a guitar lesson…Mom's birthday is in a week."

"Whatever…where's Mercedes?"

"She's indisposed at the moment. Do you want me to give her a message?" He caught Landon out of the corner of his eye trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nah…I'll just call her later." David back way from the door and proceeded to walk back down the porch

"You do that. Nice see you David." He closed the door and sat Amaya down on her feet. Landon then took the chance to let out the laugh he had been holding in.

"What's so funny?" Mercedes asked, finally appearing from upstairs.

"Dad almost busted a blood vessel once he saw Sam at the door. His face was classic….but Sam held his own." She grimaced as she followed Sam and the kids into the family room.

"Your father is going to have to learn how to deal…just as I have with Olivia. Anyway….have ya'll eaten?"

"Yeah, dad took us to IHOP because you know Olivia can't cook worth shi-stuff..I SAID STUFF!" Sam laugh as Mercerdes cut her eyes at her son.

"Sam is it okay if we have guitar lesson? There's this one part I just can't get."

"Yeah that's fine. Luckily I have one of my guitars in my trunk."

"Oh can I watch?" Mercedes asked excitedly. Landon quickly jumped up,

"No! you have to wait until your birthday, Ma! Sam come down the basement and make sure Mom doesn't come with you." Sam cracked up as he ran out to his car and grabbed his guitar. When he returned and was on his way towards the basement when Mercedes stopped him.

"Is there any way I can get a little preview?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry baby….the kid gave strict orders. Besides what would be the point in it being a surprise if you hear what we've got planned for you?" She poked out her bottom lip and mockingly pouted. He leaned down and quickly kissed her.

"Stop that."

"Fine…I'll go see what Amaya wants to do." He kissed her one more time before heading down to the basement. Mercedes then went upstairs to find Amaya in her room.

"Hey My My what are you doing?"

"Nothing…just putting dolls up."

"Wanna have a little girl's day while Sam and your brother are down in the basement? I can do your nails."

"Ooh! Okay! Can we watch the new Tinkerbelle movie?"

"You bet! I'll go get my kit and you can go set up in the tv room." They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and painting nails. Sam and Landon had returned from the basement an hour later. They had shocked Mercedes by joining them in watching their girly movies. Mercedes couldn't have been happier.


	12. SORRY NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER :(

Okay...sorry there hasn't been an update in forever...but I'm trying...some of you who follow my tumblr should know that last month I lost my grandpa suddenly right before christmas...so I've been coping a bit with that...I've also been having other real life issues that I'm trying to come to terms with as well on top of have to work too...SO I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY...it's just taking a little longer for me to get back into the swing of things...but i can say that I've slowly but surely begun the process of writing the next chapter for this story...so i hope you guys can be a little more patient with me and hold on tight for an update...I'm going to try my best to make it up to you guys for having to wait so long...thanks a bunch, Candace :)


	13. Happy Birthday pt one

Yeah...IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND A YEAR (maybe more than a year). I'm sorry guys, but what matters is that I'm finally back! It took some time but I really hope I don't let you down with this new update. I'm splitting this chapter up...this one is smuttastic and part two will be fully of family fluff...Hope you enjoy! Review's are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to Mercedes' birthday were very eventful to say the least. Every morning; when she would arrive to work; there was a different bouquet of flowers delivered to her. Sam would leave endearing messages, counting down the days to her special day. As hard as she tried, she couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks every time the delivery man from the flower shop showed up.<p>

"Mercedes, honey, whatever you put down, has him pulling out ALL the stops." Kurt joked on the third day she had received flowers. Mercedes only laughed and shook her head as she read what Sam had written in the card that came with the arrangement. Santana snorted and said,

"I know right? These flowers are from an expensive ass florist too! That's that new love for ya." Kurt gasped in surprise.

"He dropped the L bomb you?"

"Well…in a sense of the matter. He said he was falling in love with me. There's a difference, right?" Kurt pursed his lips and hummed in thought.

"Maybe, but I think in your case, that man loves you. Even though I've only been around you guys as a couple a few times, it's really evident that he does. Do you feel the same way about him?"

"Yeah, I really do." Mercedes said with a confident smile. Santana rubbed her back soothingly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. What else does he have planned for your birthday? Are you parents still making you dinner?" She nodded. Thankfully her birthday landed on a Friday, so she was basically going to be celebrating all weekend.

"Well, not until Sunday. You and Brit are still coming to the house for Landon's concert right?" She asked.

"Of course….they still haven't told you what they're playing for you?"

"Nope….I'm just glad to able to hear them both play though." She said, bouncing in her seat.

"I bet you're excited for that. Make sure you record it." Kurt requested.

"I will and I know, because I know how hard Landon's been working on this. He seems so much more happy and able to focus more. He's been doing a lot better in all of his classes."

"Oh that's great….so do you need me and Brit to watch the kids this weekend, though?" Santana asked slyly. Mercedes' face began to heat up at the thought of "birthday sex" She and Sam haven't been alone in that way since the night they had went out to the karaoke bar. Kurt busted out laughing.

"Oh shit she's blushing again. What else does he have planned?" She shrugged.

"I don't know…I just know that Sunday after church his family is going to be joining us at my parents' house for my birthday dinner. Then they're doing their 'concert' back at the house." Sam's brother and sister were coming up for spring break the day before her birthday and would be joining them as well for Sunday dinner. Mercedes and the kids were really excited to meet more members of Sam's family.

"Alright, just let us know." Her best friend smirked before turning to her desk to focus on her work.

The day before her birthday after work, Sam came by the house for dinner and to give Landon an extra lesson to make sure everything was all ready to perform for Mercedes on that Sunday. After dinner, she and Sam shared some wine as they just relaxed in the TV room; enjoying each other's company. The kids had gone up to their rooms and gotten ready for bed. Mercedes was totally engrossed in spending time with her boyfriend, the next time she checked the time, and it was almost midnight.

"Oh man, it's getting late babe." Mercedes said as she began to slide out of us arms. Sam groaned and pulled her back into his arms.

"No not yet." He held her tight as she laughed against his chest.

"Sam, sweetie. We both have to be up early for work in the morning."

"Okay, what time is it now?" She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:01

"One minute after midnight."

"Good now I can do this." He pulled away slightly to face her and cupped her face. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before saying,

"Happy birthday Mercedes." She looked up at him in amazement and then laughed.

"As much as I wanna call you out on your cheesiness, I can't even do it. That was pretty sweet." She reached up for another kiss, this time deepening it a bit. Before it could get too hot, Mercedes broke the kiss and chucked before saying,

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if….you'd want to stay here over for the weekend."

"You mean with the kids here?" He asked; his voice full of shock.

"Yeah, I mean…I think they're old enough to handle that. Amaya is always asking why you don't stay longer on weekends anyway, and I figured since we were going to church together anyway, you wouldn't have to drive over here." He couldn't fight the mile wide grin that began to spread across his face.

"Okay, I'll pack a bag in the morning before work then." They both stood up from the couch and Mercedes proceeded to walk him to the door. Before he exited the house, he turned to her and gave her another lingering kiss. He broke the kiss but kept his lips pressed against hers, saying

"See you tomorrow….Happy birthday again." She chuckled and kissed him one last time.

"Thank you…now go before I make you stay tonight." He gripped her hips tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, though."

"Go Mr. Evans." She pushed him out of the door, trying not to laugh too loud. He pecked her lips again before heading down the porch steps and to his car. Mercedes then retrieved the wine glasses from the living room and put them into the sink before retiring upstairs. She checked on Landon and Amaya first and then headed off to her room and got ready for bed.

The next morning, she got up and went to do her daily bathroom rituals when she was greeted with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" written on her bathroom mirror…..in dry erase maker of course. Landon must have done it before he went to bed. Mercedes would always leave birthday messages for the kids, starting when they started to learn how to read. She started off by writing notes, drawing them pictures telling them happy birthday and putting them up around the house. As the years went on, she got more creative with the dry erase markers. When she saw the message on her mirror, she knew that she was going to have a great day. After Mercedes had done her morning rituals and got dressed, she made her way down to the kitchen. She was greeted by Landon and Amaya being already dressed and also wearing beaming smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday Mommy!" They sang simultaneously. Landon had handed her a cup of coffee in her favorite treble clef mug.

"Thank you babies. How did you guys manage to get up and ready before me?" Landon smiled sheepishly,

"I actually set my alarm." She reached over and kissed him on his forehead.

"You did good sweetie."

"Mommy, I got your bagel ready all by myself." Amaya said excitedly. Mercedes' smile grew wider and she placed a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"That's great baby! Thank you both so much." After they finished breakfast, Santana and Brittany showed up; unknowingly to Mercedes.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked confused, noticing that her best friends weren't dressed for work.

"Britt's gonna drop the kids off and then we're going Sommerset.

"The day spa?"

"Yes ma'am. Sam's orders." Mercedes shook her head, still confused.

"But I have work, why didn't he say anything last night?"

"Because it would have defeated the purpose of it being a surprise. Don't worry about work. Emma is cool with it." She could only shake her head and laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't be TOO surprised that he'd do something like this. Just let me change and we can go." She quickly changed into some yoga pants and a tank top and headed out with Santana.

As Mercedes rode in the car with Santana, she silently buzzed with excitement. She has never been to a spa before. She always wanted to have a day of being pampered but never had the time or money to do so. When they arrived to the day spa, Santana parked instead of pulling up at the front to drop her off.

"You're coming too?"

"Yep, Britt's coming after she drops the kids off."

"Oh my goodness, he's paying for all three of us?"

"Hell yes, which is why you need to hang on to this one for as long as possible, I'm starting to love his ass. Come on birthday girl." The morning consisted of the three of them getting deep tissue massages, manicures and pedicures. Lunch was ever provided for them. Mercedes couldn't stop thinking about how blessed she was to have such a great man in her life. So far, it was her best birthday yet.

While the girls were getting pampered, Sam was buzzing with his own excitement while he taught all afternoon. He was tempted to text Mercedes throughout the day, just to see if she was enjoying her day. It was actually Santana who had pitched the idea of giving her a spa day. She had been working her ass off and really needed a day to herself.

"Mr. Evans….did you still want to practice that song during lunch?" Landon's voice had interrupted Sam's thoughts. He looked up to see Landon standing in front of his desk, the rest of the class had left. He hadn't even heard the bell ring. Since it was Friday, he let the class catch up on other assignments while he graded tests from the day before. Since majority of the class; including Landon had done exceptionally well; he finished grading fairly early during the period.

"Oh! Yeah, that's fine. By the way, awesome job on yesterday's test." He said in an animated tone as he handed Landon his test that donned a big 95 percent written in the corner. Landon had managed to pass the last three tests Sam had given the class since he began tutoring Landon.

"Sweet! I honestly thought I wouldn't do as well with this last test. The last chapter was hard. I had never studied so hard. Thanks Sa-I mean Mr. Evans. See you after fourth period."

When Landon walked out of the classroom, he was greeted by his friend , Harrison Chang.

"About time dude. What were you doing in there?"

"Just making sure I was having a guitar lesson during lunch with Mr. Evans." Landon and Harrison proceeded to walk to their lockers.

"So it's true then?"

"What's true?"

"That Mr. Evans is dating your mom."

"How did you know about that?"

"Well the fact that he came to your sister's party….and I overheard my mom on the phone with your mom."

"Oh…yeah it's true." Landon had put his books in his locker and grabbed two more, plus his guitar.

"That's not weird for you?"

"Not really…I mean at first it was kind of weird, but seeing my mom smile again was enough to forget that he's my teacher."

"Does he ever stay the night?" Harrison asked inquisitively.

"Nah! Well not when me and my sister are home at least. I don't think about that stuff man. He's good to my mom and Amaya. That's all that matters." Landon's friend held his hands up in defense.

"Alright man, I was just wondering."

"Hey Landon when are you gonna play that guitar, instead of carrying it around all the time." Landon and Harrison turned around to see fellow classmate, Madison Watson. She was in three of Landon's classes and they always managed to talk in each class.

"As soon as I get good enough to show off my skills. What's up Maddy?"

"Heading to American Lit. I wanted ask you…..are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh….it's my mom's birthday. We've got a few things planned." Madison's smile faltered slightly.

"Oh….a bunch of us were talking about going to see Thor 2 tonight. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come. Harrison, you're invited too."

"Aw, I wish I could. My family's big on birthdays, though. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe some other time. Tell your mom 'Happy birthday' for me." She gave him a bright smile and a gentle squeeze to his arm before walking away. Harrison waited until she turned the corner to punch his best friend in the arm.

"Dude!" Landon quickly grabbed his arm.

"Ow man! What are you punching me for?"

"Because man! One of the hottest chicks in this school just asked you out and you blew her off."

"If I heard correctly, she invited _both_ of us. It wouldn't have been a date if 'a bunch of us' were going. Besides, it's my mom's birthday. We've already got the weekend planned." Harrison shook his head.

"Whatever, you better hope you get another chance."

"I'm sure I will."

Once the girls were done with their massages and manicures, they did a little shopping before going back to Mercedes' to get ready for the night.

"So Mercy, you need us to watch the kids tonight?" Santana asked with a knowing smile, looking at her best friend through her vanity mirror while she did her hair.

"Nope….Sam's actually going to stay the night with the kids here."

"Really?" Santana and Brittany asked simultaneously. Santana stopped curling her hair.

"Wait a minute, he's going to spend the night, tonight?" Mercedes bit her lip nervously and nodded.

"Actually he's gonna stay the whole weekend." Her best friends exchanged glances.

"Oh, so things are starting to get serious huh?" Brittany asked. Mercedes smiled proudly and nodded. The women all giggled and said nothing else as Santana finished her hair.

Sam had taken the liberty of picking Amaya up from school since Landon would be riding back to the house with him. Santana was putting the finishing touches on her hair when they arrived to the house. Landon had used the key and the three of them found His mom and his pseudo aunts in her room.

"Hey!" Mercedes greeted them by look through her vanity. Her two favorite guys were standing in the door way, Sam was holding in one hand, a large bouquet of red and white roses; much like the one from their first date; and in the other, two smaller bouquets with the same flowers. He walked over to her, handed the big bouquet to her, leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"For the birthday girl." She let out a giggle as he stood back up and turned to Santana and Brittany.

"And these are for giving me such a great idea."

"You get extra extra brownie points for remembering my flowers. No, seriously, it's all good., because of you, Ms. Jones has had that smile on her face all day." Mercedes blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Are yall done making me blush?"

"Nope, because it's only just begun." Landon added. Everybody laughed.

"How about you and your sister head to your rooms and start getting ready?"

They both nodded and followed their mother's orders. Santana was putting the final touches on her hair when she looked over at Sam and said,

"You still need to get changed right?"

"Yeah, I need to hop in the shower quickly." Once her hair was finally done, they all cleared the room and let Sam shower and get dressed. After taking one glance in the mirror, he went downstairs and followed the sounds of Mercedes' infectious laughter. He found her in the family room with Santana, Brittany and her brother. When Mercedes noticed him in the doorway, her face automatically lit up.

"You look good teach! Nice specs." Santana complimented. He chuckled lightly as he made his way over to where Mercedes was sitting.

"Thanks...my contacts were kind of bothering me all day." He greeted her brother with a handshake before he took a seat next to her.

"You been alright man?" Rashad asked just as Sam sat down next to Mercedes.

"Oh, I've been great." He looked over at Mercedes and almost automatically, she scooted closer to him and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip.

"You look beautiful." He said in a hushed tone.

"Thank you, I'm going to be cursing Santana later for making wear these shoes." He looked down at her feet to see that she was wearing a pair of black spiked heels that went perfectly with the dark purple peplum top and black mini skirt she was wearing.

"Oh you shouldn't have mentioned those shoes to me." He pleaded in a deep tone. She gave him a confused looked

"Why?"

"Let's just say I have thing about heels like you have a thing about my glasses." He noticed the color in her cheeks turn dark red as she leaned further into him, laughing lightly. Santana knocked them back out of their world, clearing her throat loudly.

"Uh, don't be over there discussing your sexual trysts. Save all that shit for later." Mercedes rolled her eyes, flicked off her best friend and then stood up from the couch.

"Whatever Santana. I'm gonna go see if the kids are ready, I'm actually quite hungry." She proceeded to walk out of the family room and Sam couldn't help but notice how perfect her ass looked in her skirt. He knew everyone noticed him staring by his not so subtle lip biting.

"See, nuh uh. You over there plottin' and schemin'. You're gonna do that with big brother sitting right here?" Rashad said in an obvious teasing tone.

"Hey...with all due respect, Mercedes is a grown ass woman...it's no secret as to how Landon and Amaya were put on this earth." Santana and Brittany both snorted loudly. Rashad could only shake his head and laugh.

Moments later, Mercedes returned with Landon and Amaya.

"You guys ready?" She asked as the three of them ended in the family room. They all agreed and stood up from the couch. Just as Sam stood up, his phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and quickly answered it. He noticed that everyone was headed towards the door and he followed.

"Hey ma...Yeah, we're leaving now. Yep, she wanted to go to Carmine's... Okay, Ma, see ya'll there." When he ended the call, Mercedes was waiting outside the door for him.

"Mom just wanted to make sure they were at the right place." She smiled and nodded as she locked up the house. He took her hand and helped her down the porch steps and to his car. Landon had already helped Amaya in the backseat and gotten in himself.

"My parents should be there already as well, with a table." Rashad had carpooled with Santana and Brittany.

They all arrived to the small Italian restaurant and Mercedes had immediately spotted her father's car. Sam spotted his parent's truck and parked near it. When Sam cut the engine, Mercedes and Amaya waited as Landon and Sam went over to their side of the car and helped them both out of the car. From inside of the restaurant, Mrs Jones and Mrs. Evans' hearts had swelled as they witnessed the chivalrous act. Dwight had held the door open as Mercedes had reached it. She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Here's the birthday girl...Happy birthday sweetheart." He crooned as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ev-I mean Dwight." When she pulled away, she was met by Sam's mother and they shared a warm hug. With one arm around Mercedes' waist, she turned to a young girl and boy.

"Mercy sweetie, these are my twins Derek and Allison." When she got a good look at Derek she was almost taken back by how much her had looked like Sam. He reminded her of the Sam in his prom picture at his parents' house. Allison looked exactly like her mother. Allison stepped around her mother and stood in front of Mercedes, greeting her with a hug.

"Oh my goodness, it's so wonderful to finally meet you, Mercedes."

"You too! I've heard countless stories of how you tortured your big brothers." Allison laughed as she pulled away.

"Oh gosh, still bringing up old stuff, huh, Sammy?" Sam held up his hands in defense.

"I've gotta talk about it to get through the PTSD, right?"

"And I've done nothing but listened...and laughed of course...Well these are my kids, Landon and Amaya." Landon shook Derek's hand and Allison had bent down to Amaya's level and gave her a hug.

"So you're the one that's got my big brother around her finger, huh? Oh my gosh...I'm gonna have to take you home with me."

"Yeah, she's pretty much got us all wrapped around her finger." Mercedes teased. She greeted her parents with a big hug before they all were directed to their table by the hostess. It was the first time Mercedes' and Sam's family were all together in one room and the both of them couldn't have been happier. Sam was elated that his baby brother and Landon had got on so quickly, discussing Sam's method of teaching the guitar once Landon had learned that he taught Derek as well.

"So what else do you have planned for tonight, Mercedes?" Sam's Mom asked, once everyone had gotten their food and had finished.

"Oh, probably just go home and relax."

"Nonsense,it's your birthday honey. You should go out on the town tonight, Amaya and Landon can come home with us."

"That is a WONDERFUL idea Mrs. Evans. Mercy, it's been way too long since we've gone out to a club. Let's do it!" Santana piped.

"Oh please Tana, I am way too old to be in some club."

"There are 25 and up clubs ya know. Come on, Please?" Santana had drawn out the please, causing Mercedes to give her a look of annoyance. She then looked at Sam.

"You wanna go out?"

"It's your day, we can do anything you want." She looked back at Santana,

"Alright, we can have a few drinks." Santana and Brittany both squealed in excitement. Rashad opted out and stated that he was going to ride back with his parents to get his car from Mercedes'. Before they left, Mercedes' mom wouldn't let them leave until they had dessert. One of the waiters wheeled out a big cake with 34 lit candles. Everyone around her began singing "Happy birthday". By the time she left the restaurant, her face hurt from smiling so much. This had been the best birthday she's had in a very long time. The two families had all walked out into the parking lot, Landon and Amaya were going to ride with Sam's parents.

"Don't worry about trying to send any clothes over. I still have clothes from when Sam and Derek were kids and I've actually had a few things for Amaya that I haven't had a chance to give to you guys yet." Mary had said as the kids got in their SUV with Derek and Allison.

"Great, I'll come and pick them up tomorrow afternoon so they won't have to stay too long."

"Oh stop it Mercedes. It's your birthday. Enjoy your weekend. If they happen to stay another night, we'll have them back home Sunday early enough to get ready for church."

"Okay, just call me if you have any questions please."

"Or you can call me" Mrs. Jones added.

"Mercy let's go!" Santana yelled from across the parking lot. She noticed that Rashad was getting in the car with their father.

"You're not coming?"

"Nah, I'm WAY too old to be goin out to some club. You have fun baby sis...Sam don't let her get too drunk okay?"

"Of course." Sam walked her over to his car and helped her inside. They followed Santana and arrived to a nightclub called "Plush". When they walked inside, there was a reasonable crowd inside and they all looked around their ages. The dj had played a lot of new music but mostly music from when they were growing up. Sam and Mercedes had sought out a table while Brittany and Santana headed to the bar. A few moments after they found one, her best friends hadn't returned empty handed.

"Birthday shooooottttttsssssss!"

"Oh my god...Santana! This is the only shot I'm doing tonight! I can't fuck with you tonight." Three shots, and two margaritas later, Mercedes was feeling herself. Sam kept a watchful eye since he had to drive by only having a couple of beers. He'd seen Mercedes buzzed, but intoxicated,he had not.

"Are you enjoying yourself, babe?" Sam asked as she sat on his lap after dancing with her best friends. She twisted her body around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hell yeah, but I'd enjoy myself a little more if you got out there with me."

"Oh you know I'm not much of a dancer. You looked good out there though." A song she liked had started playing and she began to dance on his lap. As the song progressed, she started to grind her hips on him. He grabbed her hips to still them. He pulled her close to him so he talk in her ear.

"You keep doing that and we might have to go home early." Coincidentally, the song playing blasted the lyrics:

_I can't wait til I get home, so you can tear that cherry out._

Mercedes stopped dancing and began to laugh.

"Ok I think that's a sign that I need to get home...quick." They both turned to Santana and Brittany, who were caught up in the song themselves. They were in the mist of a heated make out session.

"Well damn, I guess that means we're all ready to go." Mercedes chimed, causing them to quickly break away from each other. Sam and Santana quickly paid their tabs and the two couples headed out to their cars. Sam told Brittany to drive safe and that they would see them the next day. The ride back to Mercedes was a relatively quiet one.

"Thanks for making this the best birthday ever, Sam." Mercedes said quietly as he rounded the corner of her subdivision.

"Oh it's not over yet, Mercy." He said in a low tone. He pulled into her driveway and quickly turned the car off. Mercedes was rummaging through her purse for her keys when Sam had opened her door and helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand up the porch and let go when she went to unlock the door.

Once they were inside, Mercedes had dropped her purse and keys off on the table right by the door. Sam had closed the door behind them and locked it up quickly. He watched her slightly stumble through the hallway and heard her heels clacking on the kitchen floor. He followed her inside, watching her open the fridge and grab a bottled water. He stood behind her and rested up against the kitchen counter.

"So, how are your feet feeling?" He asked after she turned to him and took a drink from her water.

"Not bad actually." He reached out to take hold of her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Then you wouldn't mind leaving them on for a little while longer huh?"She let out a small gasp as he caught her lips with his. His hands ran up her back, trying to bring her as close to him as he could. He dropped his hands down to the hem of her skirt, hiking it up around her waist and giving her ass a tight grip. She let out a squeal of surprise with that grip turned into him hoisting her up and causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. At that moment, he could feel all of the heat and moisture coming from between her legs. He quickly walked them into the living room walked over to the couch. He came up to the arm of the couch, set Mercedes down on her feet. He turned her around, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him, giving her another feel of his erection. He pulled away, dropped down to his knees and was greeted by one of his favorite features on Mercedes; her ass. He didn't think his dick could get get any harder once he discovered she was wearing a simple black lace thong. He started to press light kisses over each cheek as his hands roamed up her legs and in between her thighs. She took that as an invitation to open her legs wider, giving him access to warmth and moisture he had been trying to get to. He moved one hand to the center of it all and pushed her panties to the side. When his finger came in contact with her throbbing clit, it sent them both into a frenzy.

"_Shit Sam_." She moaned out breathlessly.

"_You're wet as fuck Mercy._"

"_Mmm it's all for you baby_."

He quickly grabbed both sides of her thong and pulled them down her hips in a rushed manner. Once he had them from free from her legs, he grabbed both of her ass cheeks, spread them apart and dove face first right into her wetness. Mercedes cried out in ecstasy as she felt Sam's tongue worship her on a whole different level of pleasure. She arched her back and stuck her ass out more as he started a pattern of sucking, lapping, swirling and nipping, quickly sending Mercedes into a euphoric haze.

"_Oooooh my gooood. Shiiitt." _

"_Mmm."_ Sam hummed against her clit, sending a surprising vibrating sensation through Mercedes' body.

"_ooh shit, do that again_." She requested, reaching around with one arm and grabbing the back of his head. He repeated the action a few more times before her body began to shake in a way that Sam had learn to identify when she was about to come.

"_Sam...baby...I'm bout' to_..." He placed his hands on her hips and brought her ass as close as he could to his face, sucking her clit harder he felt her walls pulsate on his tongue. Mercedes let out long satisfied cry as he lapped up the last of her juices. Feeling spent, Mercedes draped over the arm of the couch more, trying to catch her breath. Sam stood up and flung his body over her back.

"You okay?" She lifted up, making Sam stand right back up.

"Never fucking better, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She asked as she pressed her back against him, her hand reaching behind her in search of his erection. She reached his erection and gripped it through his jeans. He let out a hard hiss as she turned round to face him and went right for his belt buckle. She quickly unbuckled it, and unfastened the fly of his jeans. Before she went any further, she pulled him by the waistband of his jeans and walked backwards as she led him to the front the couch and motioned for him to stand in front of her. He did so and Mercedes quickly pulled his pants down and let them drop to his ankles. She gave his chest and gentle yet commanding push, causing him to plop down onto the couch. Before she made her next move, she pulled her shirt from over her head, quickly unclasped her bra, and dropped down to her knees. She took his throbbing erection into her hands and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. Sam opened his mouth to say something but his ability to speak was interrupted once he felt Mercedes wrap her lips around his shaft, running her tongue down the length. His body stiffened as he felt the tip of his cock tap the back of her throat.

"_Ah fuck Mercy." _She gave herself a mental fist bump as she gave his dick a hard suck, releasing it with a loud pop. She repeated the motion a few more times before Sam couldn't take anymore and tried to pull her away. She kept her grip on him and laughed lightly.

"Why are you running away?"

"Because, you shouldn't be doing this. It's your birthday."

"You're right, it is my birthday, and if the birthday girl wants to suck her boyfriend's dick, she should get to." He gently removed her hand from around his cock and grabbed both of her wrists, pulling her up to him. She straddled his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped her hips, lifted her up slightly and entered her in on swift movement.

"Tonight is about you, I plan on spending the rest of it making _you _come."

He never broke eye contact with her as he brought her all the way down onto his shaft. They both moaned out in pleasure as he invaded her body. Mercedes' walls clenched around his cock with every one of Sam's thrusts. Mercedes moved her hands from his neck, to both sides of his face and brought her lips to his, kissing him with every ounce of passion in her body. She broke the kiss, but kept her lips pressed against his, causing her lips to brush his as she spoke.

"_Don't stop, Sam."_

"_Oh I don't plan on it...not for a long time."_


	14. Happy birthday pt two

hello! I'm back and it didn't take a year for me to update! this is a continuation and conclusion to all the birthday fun...this is a hella short chapter but i think it's fitting. I'm getting to the end of my vacation and i figured I'd update this now before i go back and be thrown right back to working non-stop again. Luckily i'll be quitting one of my jobs soon and i'll have more time to write more...ANYWAY Happy reading and thank you for reading and reviewing :)

* * *

><p>After an eventful night of love making until the sun came up, Mercedes and Sam rolled out of bed at little after one in the afternoon. Sam woke up before she did and decided to let her sleep a little longer while he went to the kitchen and made the both of them a late breakfast. Mercedes woke up to the smell of bacon. She cautiously made her way out of bed, feeling the after effects of the events from the previous hours, threw on her robe and headed downstairs to find Sam. She found him in front of her stove, clad in only his boxers, flipping over a pancake. She held back a laugh as she got a look at his bed head. As if he could sense her presence, he turned to see her leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, sleepy head."

"More like afternoon." She chuckled as she made her way to him. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. She found the bacon she smelled and stole a piece from the plate next to the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook breakfast." She commented jokingly as she nibbled on her bacon.

"I can cook without your help, thank you very much...Do you want eggs?"

"Nah, bacon and pancakes are fine by me." He nodded as he removed the last pancake from the skillet.

He fixed them both a plate and they sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. They talked amongst themselves as they ate, occasionally caressing each other casually. After eating, they quickly cleaned the dishes and headed back up to her room, where they shared a shower-to conserve water of course- and got dressed. Santana had called while they were in the process and announced that she and Brittany were on their way over. She didn't really have anything planned, but took it as an impromptu get together so she rang her neighbors Tina and Mike over for a late afternoon gathering.

When Santana arrived, as soon as she stepped inside and took one look at her best friend, she said,

"Yeah you got your cherry tore the fuck out and then some, glowin and shit." Mercedes could only laugh because she knew it was written all over her face that she had had good ass sex the night before and wasn't ashamed to show it.

After hanging out with her neighbors and best friends for a couple of hours, Derek and Allison had dropped Landon and Amaya off. Mercedes had noticed right off the bat that her son and Sam's brother had gotten along really well, while Amaya and Alison were practically joined at the hip. Sam's siblings hung out with them for a little while before heading back to their parents' house. Once it was just the four of them, Mercedes ordered Chinese for dinner and they all spend the rest of the night watching movies and lounging around the house. Landon was the first to head to bed, Amaya not far behind him. Sam carried her sleeping body to bed, and tucked her in.

"Are you staying the night Sam?" Amaya asked sleepily just as he got her settled in.

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Okay...good. See you in the morning." He chuckled lightly as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night princess." Mercedes stood in the doorway and watched the scene before her and fought the urge to cry massive tears of joy. When Sam stood up and saw her standing there, her hand was over her chest, smiling from ear to ear.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine...just really happy." She pulled him out of Amaya's room and down the hall into her room. She closed the door behind them. They both said nothing as they got dressed for bed; Sam in just his boxers and Mercedes in a simple black nightgown. Mercedes then walked onto her side of the bed and turned the sheets down, looking at Sam on the other side.

"I guess I never asked what side you slept on." He laughed and shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter to me..being that I slept alone for a long time." They settled under the sheets and Sam quickly pulled her close to him, throwing an arm around her and resting it on her lower abdomen.

"As long as you're next to me, it doesn't matter what side I sleep on." She snorted loudly as she turned around to face him.

"Look at you, tryin to spit game to get you some before bed."

"Is it working?" Before she could answer, his hand resting on her waist started to travel south right to the cusp of her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. She squealed out a gasp. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. He teased her tongue with his while gripping her waist tighter to pull her on top of him. She straddled him, broke their kiss when she sat up. She pulled her night gown over her head and said,

"You're going to have to be very quiet...Landon can sleep through a tsunami but Amaya is a light sleeper like me."

"I'll be sure to not make you scream...too loudly." He thrust his hips up, reacquainting his erection with the warmth between her legs. She bit back a moan as she reached in between their bodies, slipped her hand in the slit of his boxers to take hold of his cock. She pushed the front of her panties to the side, lifted up and then lowered herself onto him. Sam threw his head back, him too, biting back a moan as Mercedes twisted her hips, starting another night of love making.

Surprisingly, Sam and Mercedes managed to wake up on time to get the kids up, get dressed for church. They arrived just as Sam's family were arriving and they all walked in together as one blended family. Mercedes wasn't singing for service so she was thankful that she got to enjoy service sitting with her whole family. After service, they all headed back to Mercedes' parents house where Santana and Brittany had joined them. Mrs Jones and Mrs. Evans had started on dinner while everyone else had retired to the family room. Sam, Landon, Rashad and Derek had disappeared every so often, causing Mercedes to get curious about what they were up to. Before she could even think about being nosy, her mother announced that dinner was ready. They gathered around in her parents' dining room, her parents at the both ends of the table.

"Dwight would you do the honors of blessing the food?" Mr. Jones had requested before everyone dug in.

"My pleasure." The all joined hands and bowed their heads as he began to speak

"Father, thank you for gathering us all here today...in the celebration of the birth of this beautiful young lady who has touched the lives of everyone in this room tonight. We thank you for blessing us with her presence and allowing us to come together and having a delicious meal and we hope for plenty to come in future days. In your name we pray, Amen." They all said Amen. Mercedes looked at Sam's father with a gleam in her eyes as she mouthed "Thank you" and started to fix her plate.

As soon as everyone was done with dinner, Sam and Landon had announced that it was time for Mercedes to head out to the backyard for her "concert". She rose from the table buzzing with excitement. Sam too her hand and guided her out to the back patio while everyone else followed. When they stepped outside, she was greeted with a string of party lights hanging around back fence, two chairs side by side in the middle, with a number of lawn chairs in front of them. Landon took his mother's hand and led her to one of the chairs in the middle. When sat down, Amaya sat on one side and Santana was on the other. Everyone else had joined them taking their seats. Sam and Landon had stepped back inside briefly, returning with their guitars in hand. They took their places in the chairs facing everyone, gave each other a nervous look before sharing a laugh. Landon cleared his throat and began speaking.

"As you all know...I've taken up guitar lessons...to show of that progress, I'm gonna play a song for my mom as yet _another _birthday gift."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She said in a joking tone, causing everyone to share a laugh. Once everybody calmed down Sam spoke up.

"We've got a couple of songs lined up so I hope you'll enjoy." Sam and Landon position their picks between their fingers, gave each other a nod, Sam counted off before giving their guitars a warm up strum and then starting the first song. Almost immediately, Mercedes recognized the first song and couldn't help but start to tear up. She watched in utter amazement as they played the song in total sync but was even more amazed by Landon as he started to sing.

_I know a girl__  
><em>_She puts the color inside of my world__  
><em>_But she's just like a maze__  
><em>_Where all of the walls all continually change__  
><em>_And I've done all I can__  
><em>_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands__  
><em>_Now I'm starting to see__  
><em>_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

They both sang in perfect harmony, giving Mercedes chills and a feeling of great pride. She watched her son play the guitar as if he had been playing for years rather than months.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters__  
><em>_Daughters will love like you do__  
><em>_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
><em>

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?__  
><em>_It's the same she's been standing in__  
><em>_Since the day she saw him walking away__  
><em>_Now she's left__  
><em>_Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters__  
><em>_Daughters will love like you do__  
><em>_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
><em>_So mothers, be good to your daughters too__Boys, you can break__  
><em>_You'll find out how much they can take__  
><em>_Boys will be strong__  
><em>_And boys soldier on__  
><em>_But boys would be gone without the warmth from__  
><em>_A woman's good, good heart__On behalf of every man__  
><em>_Looking out for every girl__  
><em>_You are the god and the weight of her world__So fathers, be good to your daughters__  
><em>_Daughters will love like you do__  
><em>_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
><em>_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

By the time they finished the song, Mercedes' face was drenched in happy tears, standing and clapping. Everyone cheered right along with her as she walked over Landon and Sam, with her arms out. She pulled them both into a big hug, gave Landon a big kiss on the cheek, turned to Sam and kissed him right on the lips in front of everybody. That kiss earned a bunch of catcalls and whistles from her family and friends.

"I loved it and I love you both. That was beautiful!" She turned to Landon and cupped his face.

"Landon, baby! You were wonderful! Couldn't tell you were nervous at all. I'm so proud of you, honey."

"Well I wanted it to be perfect and Sam's like the best teacher ever."

"Damn straight he is." Sam looked at Landon with so much pride as he reached over and cradled the back of his head..

"Yeah well, he's a very quick learner...If you don't mind. I'd like to play you one more song."

"Oh? Alright then." Sam gave Landon a reassuring nod as he joined his mother to sit with everybody else and Sam took his seat in front of them, guitar in his hands. He said nothing as he set up his guitar to start playing.

_What would I do without your smart mouth__  
><em>_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out__  
><em>_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down__  
><em>_What's going on in that beautiful mind__  
><em>_I'm on your magical mystery ride__  
><em>_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

As soon as he sang the first line, she gasped in surprise. All of me by John Legend had been one of her favorite songs at the moment. To hear the man she loved singing one of the greatest love songs to her was a feeling she couldn't even begin to describe.

_My head's under water__  
><em>_But I'm breathing fine__  
><em>_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind__  
><em>

'_Cause all of me__  
><em>_Loves all of you__  
><em>_Love your curves and all your edges__  
><em>_All your perfect imperfections__  
><em>_Give your all to me__  
><em>_I'll give my all to you__  
><em>_You're my end and my beginning__  
><em>_Even when I lose I'm winning__  
><em>_'__Cause I give you all, all of me__  
><em>_And you give me all, all of you__  
><em>

As Sam continued to sing, he had been fight the feeling of letting the words of the song overwhelm him. Every word to the song expressed precisely how he felt about Mercedes as well as both of her children.

_How many times do I have to tell you__  
><em>_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too__  
><em>_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move__  
><em>_You're my downfall, you're my muse__  
><em>_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues__  
><em>_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water__  
><em>_But I'm breathing fine__  
><em>_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind__  
><em>

'_Cause all of me__  
><em>_Loves all of you__  
><em>_Love your curves and all your edges__  
><em>_All your perfect imperfections__  
><em>_Give your all to me__  
><em>_I'll give my all to you__  
><em>_You're my end and my beginning__  
><em>_Even when I lose I'm winning__  
><em>_'__Cause I give you all of me__  
><em>_And you give me all, all of you__Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts__  
><em>_Risking it all, though it's hard__  
><em>

'_Cause all of me__  
><em>_Loves all of you__  
><em>_Love your curves and all your edges__  
><em>_All your perfect imperfections__  
><em>_Give your all to me__  
><em>_I'll give my all to you__  
><em>_You're my end and my beginning__  
><em>_Even when I lose I'm winning__  
><em>_'__Cause I give you all of me__  
><em>_And you give me all of you__I give you all, all of me__  
><em>_And you give me all, all of you__  
><em>

By the time he was finished, both he and Mercedes had tears swelling up in their eyes, not taking their eyes off one another. Sam sat his guitar down, stood up and walked over where Mercedes was sitting. He pulled her out of her seat and into his arms, finally letting his feelings get to him.

"Let's give them a minute alone." Mercedes' father whispered to everyone and they all proceeded to head back inside the house. Mercedes had reached up to wipe the tears off his face.

"That was really beautiful Sam. You know how much I love that song."

"Yeah because playing it five or six times on your iPod wasn't obvious enough."He said in a teasing tone.

"Oh hush." Sam reached up to his face and took her hands into his.

"You know I meant every single word of that song, right?" She could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes, of course." He nodded, dropped one hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and Mercedes' breath hitched.

"Sam..."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna get down on one knee...I just want to make a promise to you. A promise that you're it for me. You AND the kids are it for me. I know that getting married again is something you probably haven't thought about, but I want you to know that if it's something you don't want to do again, it's fine by me. You're just stuck with me." They shared a laugh as Sam looked down at he box and opened it. He revealed a sterling silver ring with three hearts, two of them shaped into an infinity symbol with a diamond heart in the middle of the symbol.

"Oh my God, Sam, it's beautiful." She heard the patio door open and close. She turned to see Landon and Amaya walking towards them, with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm making this promise to all three of you...Amaya has a necklace with the same charm as your ring and Landon has as ring similar to yours, just in guy form." Sam had picked Amaya up.

"See, mommy?" Amaya had held up the charm from around her neck. She laughed through her tears as she took the charm into her hand.

"It's beautiful baby." Sam took her ring out of the box and took her right hand.

"Let's see if it fits." He slid it on her ring finger and they both smiled.

"Fit's like a glove." They all embraced before heading back inside.

The rest of the evening went by with a breeze as they had more birthday cake and ice cream. Mercedes had to stop herself from staring at her ring for the rest of the night. By the time they got home, they were all ready for bed. Sam decided to stay another night and would take the kids to school in the morning. The next morning, they all seemed to fall in a routine as if they were all living together. Sam helped by getting breakfast together for Amaya and Landon while Mercedes got herself ready. They all walked out of the house together and Sam said his farewell to her by kissing her quickly before they parted to their cars. Sam dropped Amaya off first before heading to the highschool. He dropped Landon off in the front before parking in the faculty parking lot. He spotted Landon at his locker before heading to his classroom and gave him a quick nod; silently telling him to have a good day. Mere moments after Sam had entered his classroom, there was a knock on his door. He turned to see the school's principal standing in the door way.

"Principal Sylvester, good morning."

"Goodmorning to you as well, Sam. You doin alright?"

"I'm great...what brings you around here?"

"Oh just doing a sweep of the halls before the bell rings...but something has been brought to my attention though." She stepped further inside of the classroom and stopped at his desk.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've been informed that you've been spending time with one of your students after school as well as off the premises...care to elaborate?"

* * *

><p>ok don't hate me for ending it like this...there's going to be a perfect explanation for this I promise! UNTIL NEXT TIME!<p> 


	15. Regarding the continuation of this story

Last week I was diagnosed with breast cancer...I've found out that I have stage 3 Inflammatory Breast Cancer...I'm going to go through Chemotherapy...get surgery to get my breast removed and go through radiation...I've decided to take a break from writing to focus on becoming cancer free...I'm sorry but I have to do what I have to do...Thank you to you all who have been reading this and leaving wonderful comments...


	16. Rumor Has it

Hello! so yeah surprise...I just want to say thank you so much for all of your prayers and support during this crazy time in my life...I've been responding well to my treatment and I'm on the road to victory! So I've decided that I'm going to try to write a bit while going through this to try to get my mind off things. I won't be updating a lot but just when I feel the need to write. This a pretty short update but i think it gets pretty good :) I hope you guys enjoy. Again Thank you so much for reading and for all of your prayers- Candace

* * *

><p>Sam's initial thought was to panic, but then realized that there was really nothing to panic about.<p>

"I've been tutoring Landon Williams after school as well as giving him some guitar lessons. You know this Sue."

"That still doesn't explain why you're spending time with him outside of school."

"I'm dating his mother." Sue's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I take it that's something whoever _informed _you failed to tell you."

"I-well-how long have you been seeing his mother?" She sputtered.

"For a few months...shortly after starting his tutoring. May I ask who informed you?"

"That's...hardly the matter...what matters is that your relationship with Landon outside of the classroom shouldn't coincide with the fact that you are his teacher."

"If you're insinuating that I'm playing favorites, that's seriously not the case."

"I'm not insinuating anything, Sam...Just...keep it professional." Before Sam could say anything else, she turned and exited the class room. Sam let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand over bearded face. He really had no clue who could have informed. He never talked to anyone he worked with about what he does outside of work. Unless...It was someone he doesn't work with at all. Sam made a mental note to talk to Mercedes when he dropped Landon off at the house. While the thought was in the back of his mind, Sam seemed very distracted throughout the day. He didn't neglect any of his classes or students, but his students could tell something was up with him. When it came time for Landon's tutoring session, Landon wasted no time to ask what was up; to which Sam tried to reply nonchalantly.

"I guess I'm just realizing that the weekend it is over...bad case of the Mondays, I guess."

"Okay, I'm gonna grab my guitar out my locker." He started for the door when Sam stopped him.

"I actually need talk to you about that." Landon slowly turned from the door and faced Sam.

"oh..kay."

"I think that now that you've got all the basics to playing the guitar down, we should probably start doing your lessons at home. While you're doing a lot better at the chemistry, I just think we should stick to school work after school and have guitar time at home. I'll even cut the time we spend on chemistry...Is that cool?." He expected Landon to be very inquisitive about why he wanted to change his plans for after school but was relieved when Landon just nodded and said,

"Okay, that's fine." They both went about the going over the chemistry and then packed everything up for Sam to drop Landon off at home. Sam sent a quick text to Mercedes asking if she had planned on making dinner. When she said no, he then decided to pick up a couple of pizzas before making his way over to her house. When they pulled into the driveway, Landon handed Sam his house key, while he handled the pizzas. When he opened the door, he found Mercedes descending down the stairs, smile bright as ever. He could seriously get use to coming home to that smile ever day if he could.

"Hey!" He met her at the end of the stairs and leaned down to greet her with a kiss.

"Hi, I hope pizza is okay."

"Of course...No mushrooms right?"

"Is the earth round?" He joked as he headed for the kitchen. Before he was out of her sight, she playfully swatted him on his butt.

"Smart ass." He quickly tried to guard his ass with both hands.

"Baby, please save that for later." They both shared a laugh as he went into the kitchen and Mercedes set the dining room table. Sam had sat the pizza boxes on top of the stove when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He smiled and turned around to face Mercedes. She looked up at him, reached up and gently pulled at the hairs on his face.

"Have I told you how much I'm beginning to like this beard?"

"Not in so many words." Confusion came across her face as she asked,

"What do you mean?" He leaned down and rubbed his face across the side of her face. The feel of his ruggedness on her body made her body tremble.

"Because every time I do that, your body lets me know how much you like it." He said in a low grumble, causing her to feel the vibration from his chest. Only making her body tremble even more. She let out a soft squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck, reached up on her toes to pull him into a kiss. When she slipped her tongue into his mouth to massage his, he moaned against her mouth and deepened the kiss. He backed her up against the counter next to the stove, picked her up and sat her on the counter top. They almost forgot they weren't alone until they heard the thunder of Landon and Amaya's steps coming down the the stairs. They pulled away from each other just before the kids walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Sam!" Amaya sang as she came from behind Landon. She came up to him and hugged his waist and he thanked the heavens he didn't get too excited from the steamy kissed he shared with her mother.

"Hey Amaya, how was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was good. We're going on field trip to the science museum on Friday."

"That sounds fun! You're going to enjoy it." Mercedes hopped down from the counter and lead the kids into the dining room. Sam carried one of the pizza boxes behind them and sat it in the center of the table. Sam listened as everybody went on about how their day went.

"So ma...am I going to be able to take driver's training this summer?" Landon asked as he put another three slices on his plate after have four already. Sam looked at Mercedes and could immediately see the panic in her eyes.

"I don't know, Lan. I've got to talk it over with your father." Landon smacked his lips and slouched down in his chair.

"Why do you have to talk to him? It's not like he cares anyway."

"Landon Christopher, I will not have that kind of talk from you."

"I'm just sayin Ma. I have better chance at Sam teaching me how to drive." The look on Mercedes' face let Sam know that she was about five seconds away from losing her cool with Landon, so he turned to him.

"Landon...just drop it okay? What you mother said is final. Talking back won't do any good." Landon looked at Sam as if he betrayed him. Betrayed that Sam had sided with his mom. His nostrils flared as he looked back at his mother.

"May I be excused?" Landon asked in a tight voice. Mercedes let out a heavy sigh.

"Wrap your food up and put in the fridge and go on to your room. I'm not finished talking to you, young man." He quickly stood up and stomped out of the dining room and into the kitchen. The tension in the room was so thick, it almost surprised both Sam and Mercedes when Amaya spoke up.

"Mommy I'm done too, can I go?" Mercedes gave her daughter a sad smile and nodded.

"Go ahead. Work on your homework before getting ready for bed." Once she left the dining room, Sam and Mercedes proceeded to clean up in silence.

"You alright Mercy?" Sam asked finally as he put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and she put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that boy's attitude is starting to wear my down. He's been alright lately but when it comes to his father...he's got all this pent up anger towards him."

"Well I mean can you blame him, though?" She looked up at him as she closed the dishwasher.

"Not really, I guess I figured he'd be over it a little bit. I don't hold any bitterness towards David anymore."

"Baby, his father left his mother for another woman. Another woman who;from what he's told me; isn't quite step mom material."

"He talks to you about David and Olivia?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

"Sometimes, only when he feel like he can't say anything to you about it."

"Oh." Was all she said before she walked past him and out of the kitchen. He quickly followed behind her and asked,

"Does it bother you that he talks to me about them?"

"No...not really. I don't know. I just don't get why he hasn't come to me about his feelings about his father. I don't have a problem with him going to you. That's great, but as his mother I can't help but be a little disappointed that he hasn't confided in me about it." They entered the living room and stopped in front of the couch.

"Mercy, honey, I wouldn't sweat it. He's a teenage boy who's full of pride. There were lots of things I talked about with my father that I didn't with my mom." She began to gnaw on her bottom lip.

"So I'm just being an overbearing mother?" Sam laughed has he took hold of he waist.

"No, just a mother who wants to be there for her son no matter what." Mercedes exhaled as she relaxed into Sam's arms.

"It has been a long damn day."

"Yeah Mondays definitely suck."

"What made your day suck?" It was then when he decided not to tell her about what happened with Principal Sylvester earlier. Not yet at least.

"Ah...just sucked going back to work after an awesome weekend."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"How about I draw you a bath while you go talk to Landon?" She smiled as she reached up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"God I love you. Thank you baby." They both headed up the stairs and parted ways as he headed for her room and Mercedes went to Landon's room. She stood in front of the closed door for a second before knocking lightly.

"Come in." She heard him say quietly. She walked in and found her son on his bed, with his guitar on his lap. Sheet music was on the bed in front of him so that told her had been playing before she came in. He moved the music to the side and made room for her to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hey."Mercedes said as she took a seat in front of him. Landon kept the guitar in his lap, his fingers danced across the frets but no music was being played.

"Hey."

"You wanna talk about what happened at dinner?"

"Not really."

"Why not? Obviously you're feeling some type of way about your dad. What's going on? Why did you say he doesn't care?" His fingers stopped moving and he sat his guitar on the side of his bed.

"Because he doesn't mom. The weekends we are there, he's always working and we're stuck there with Olivia. I swear it's like having another sister being there with her."

"Landon, baby. Have you talked to you father?"

"I've tried! All he says is that I just need to stop acting like a kid and start treating his girlfriend with respect because she was going to be around for a long time. She's always mean to Amaya, she doesn't cook...if dad makes her my stepmother, I'm not going over there anymore, Mom. I can't do it." He wasn't crying, but his face was starting to get red from anger. She reached across and took both of his hands into hers.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I am going to have to have a long talk with your father if he intends on marrying that woman. But as far as not staying with your father...it's not that simple baby. You're under 18 which means you are still under the custody of the both of us. I am going to talk to your father and I may have to discuss somethings with Olivia as well. I will not stand by her disrespecting my kids and I will NOT stand by letting your father let her. So let me handle it okay?" Landon ran his hand over his face, exhaled and nodded.

"Okay...I'm sorry for blowing up at dinner. Please tell Sam that." She stood up and leaned over to kiss him on his forehead.

"Tell him yourself, he'll see you before he leaves. I love you, alright?"

"Love you too." She closed the door behind her and headed towards her room. She found Sam sitting on the side of the tub, his fingers through the running water. He turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Everything all good?"

"Between us, yes, but I'm going to have a serious talk with my ex-husband _and_ his girlfriend."

"That bad, huh?" She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sam stood up and made his way over to her by the sink where she was putting her hair up, removing her jewelry and makeup. He stood behind her, reached around her and began to unbutton her blouse with one hand. She closed her eyes as she felt the tips of his fingers brush against her skin.

"Are you staying the night?"

"I shouldn't...I don't have any thing to change into tomorrow." When he got the last button, he removed her blouse from over her shoulders and let it drop onto the floor. He spun her around to face him. His eyes never left hers as he continued to undress Mercedes. With all of her clothes in a pile by her feet, Sam took her hand and led her to the tub. She stepped in and felt that the water was perfectly warm,the scent of her favorite bubble bath tickling her nose.

She lowered her body into the water and sat at the bottom of the tub.

"I think you should join me Mr. Evans." He grabbed her loofah, lathered it up with her body wash and began to wash her shoulders. She twisted her body to where she could wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her wet breasts against his chest.

"Pretty please?" Sam tried his hardest not to notice the feel of her hard nipples against him.

"If I get in with you...I'm staying the night."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"It's a school night babe." She poked her bottom lip out and pouted. He then laughed.

"Oh don't you dare give me that face."

"What face?"

"You exactly what face I'm talking about. 'The Landon' face." She frowned and began to sink back into the water.

"You did not just say my son's name while I'm trying to seduce you." All he could do was laugh.

"I'm sorry baby...Really though, I gotta get home and finish grading more papers. I promise to make it up to you this weekend." He stood up from the edge of the tub, leaned down and kissed Mercedes tenderly on the lips.

"Relax, I'm gonna say bye to Landon and Amaya and lock up. I'll call when I make it home."

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He chuckled at her still pouting but knew she wasn't REALLY upset. He'd never tell her but he know she was hooked just as he was hooked on her. He kissed her one more time before leaving the bathroom. He stopped in Amaya's room first, kissed her good night quickly and headed to Landon's room. He quickly thanked the good Lord that he had on a black shirt otherwise, Landon would probably wonder why he had two wet circles on the front of his shirt.

"Hey I'm heading out." Sam said after he knocked quickly and poked his head inside.

Landon was still playing his guitar when he looked up and smiled at Sam.

"Okay, hey I'm really sorry about dinner."

"Don't sweat it. I get the frustration. Just...try not to talk back to your mom like that again, alright?" Landon let out a sheepish laugh and nodded. He tossed his guitar to the side and slapped hands with Sam.

"Alright, Lan. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Sam slipped out of the room and quickly let himself out of the house and locked it up for Mercedes. When he got home, he send Mercedes a goodnight text before getting started on the papers that needed graded before he actually turned in for the night.

After thinking about it for a few days, Mercedes decided to pay her ex-husband a visit on her lunch hour. Since she was still cool with the older secretary at David's firm, she just let Mercedes right on through.

"Thank Addie." Now that Olivia had become David's "live in" girlfriend, she hardly worked. Mercedes walked into David's office to find him on the phone with his back turned.

"I don't care, just get the fucking paperwork together for this Goddamn account, Johnny. I want it by the end of the day." When he turned around as he ended the call, he jerked slightly and sighed.

"Mercedes, you can't just walk in here."

"Why, Don't wanna get caught fucking another secretary?" She said casually as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh you're really funny. So what do I owe the pleasure this afternoon?" She took a seat in front of his desk.

"We need to talk about our son and hour your little girlfriend is treating out children."

"What the hell are you talking about? Liv loves the kids."

"Well, Landon begs to differ." David shook his head as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Mercedes, Landon is just still upset about the whole divorce."

"If that was the case, he'd have a problem with me dating Sam." He narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at her.

"That's complete bullshit and you know it. As far as I can see, he worships the damn ground that dude walks on." There was no doubt that Mercedes could hear the jealousy in David's voice and she'd be lying if she said it didn't amuse her a little bit.

"Maybe it wouldn't be like that if he had his father around."

"The hell are you talking about? Do I not pick the kids up when it's my weekend?"

"Picking them up and spending time with them are two totally different things, David. Landon claims that all you do is work when they're over there." He looked at her with hesitant eyes before running his hands over his face.

"Mercedes, I...I'm really trying. It's just this big account-" Mercedes slammed her hand down on his desk.

"It's always some damn big account David! Some big account that's more important than your kids. You leave them at home with a woman who in my eyes, isn't what one would consider mother material. You need to talk to her about she treats my children or I will." David leaned back in his chair and flashed a cocky smirk.

"IS that suppose to be some type of threat?" Mercedes sighed heavily.

"Your son says that Olivia is always mean to Amaya. If I find out she's mistreating my children I'M going to have to sit down and talk to her as well, so for right now I need you to handle your girlfriend. I do not play when it comes to my kids, David."

"Okay, Okay Mercedes I will talk to her...Anything else you want to discuss?"

"Yes...Landon wants to take driver's training this summer." David threw his head back and shook it.

"Now that you say that I do remember hearing him say something about that the last couple of weekends he was at the house.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I'd talk to you about it." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Which explains why he blew up on me last night...you need to fix this David. If we're going to do this joint custody thing, we have to work as team. As much as we don't like being around each other at the moment, we still have two kids to raise." She glanced down at her phone and saw that she had a half hour left of her lunch. She slipped it back into her purse and stood from her seat.

"What do you expect me to do Mercedes?"

"You're a smart man David, and you've always been a great father...you'll think of something."


End file.
